


Aitherios

by Yurifonseka



Series: Aitherios [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Harry, Child Abuse, Creature Fic, Creature Inheritance, Dudley has a Heartbreak, Elves, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fauns & Satyrs, Good Dumbledore, M/M, Mpreg, Royals, Sylph - Freeform, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurifonseka/pseuds/Yurifonseka
Summary: Harry Potter is going through subtle changes without his knowledge and during his 17th birthday he goes through a Creature Inheritance. Draco Malfoy, the Prince of Slytherin, also goes through a Creature Inheritance. The two boys finally find something in common and come to terms with the conflicting feelings they carry for each other. Meanwhile, in the world of Aitherios, the New Royal Line has been chosen by the stars for the first time in 512 years.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Guys!! This is my first fanfiction. After reading through several amazing ones I thought," why not put in my own imaginative stories in here ?". I hope everybody who reads can immerse themselves and also understand and bypass any awkward lines. My younger sister helped me out with this and she is my editor. And we will try to upload a chapter every week or 2 weeks or so. Enjoy!!!!  
> Please leave comments with ideas and corrections, they are all much appreciated and accepted.  
> Thank You and welcome to the Land of Ethereal Aitherios.

**_Aithérios_ **

          Just shy of midnight, Anagnóstis notices a sudden change in the stars that were normally calm. He notices the stars starting to dance with each other, their light mixing and fading, crossing each other as if they were doing a váls itself. Their colors changing and just...happiness presenting itself within the stars of the night sky. But the moment the clock strikes twelve, the stars shrivel, as if in fear, and the sky is filled with the moon shining brightly along with the red stars gathering together. Anagnóstis gasps, his glitter gray eyes widening as he watches the stars play a story of disaster and prosperity. In his four hundred seventy-five years of age, he has never before seen such a display by the stars.

          As the kingdom's and Royal family's official star reader, Anagnóstis sees in front of his eyes, a prophecy that has only been written in history books, come alive. He calls upon the Faun guard through the _Krystállina Aéra_ (meaning: Air crystal) to let the commander know of the happening, and as he talks to guard about what he must tell their protector, he realizes for the first time since the change in stars, the reality: The new royals have been chosen and the evil, the monstrous devil's evil, would be returning. Soon Aitherios would be facing danger, but this danger would not come without the kingdoms most powerful Guardians: The New Royal Line.

          Aitherios would once again have the chance to be prosperous and ethereal, regardless of the danger. The fairies and elves and all his fellow children would be free from the desolate hope they've been trapped in for five hundred-twelve years.  
_Fýsi afxánetai gia tin prostasía_.


	2. Dudley's Escape Conspiracy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!! Next Chapter will be up within the next week.  
> All Comments are appreciated.  
> Thank You for reading and your attention  
> P.S. They don't learn about Aitherios till much later into the story. So I humbly request your patience :)

**_London, Present_ **

          The last year was just chaotic all in one. Not that this summer's any different from the past ones, but it just got harder without his friends to assure him that none of what happened at the Department of Mysteries was his fault. But it was hard not to think that way, Sirius dead, the prophecy broken, using an Unforgivable, and old Voldy escaping in plain sight; honestly, the bad outweighed any good that happened. To make it even worse, Uncle Vernon seemed intent on taking out all the anger he had to hide while Sirius was still alive, protecting Harry. Getting beaten everyday while his aunt watched helplessly, and his cousin trying to stop him without diverting that anger towards himself, is not the best kind of summer yet. Harry dreaded today's dinner, he was sure that Uncle Vernon would find fault in something and take out his day's stress on Harry once again.

          “Harry dear, I think you should come down and start dinner. Vernon will be home in a few minutes. I also told Duddykins what he needs to tell Vernon to get Hedwig out.” says Aunt Petunia as she opens Harry's door, smiling faintly.

          “I'll be down soon Aunt Petunia”, he replied as he got up while holding his tender ribs and grimacing when he put pressure on his swollen ankle. At least he could feel his ankle now, thanks to Dudleys' tape that was wrapped around his ankle for the better part of the day.

          As went down the stairs to the kitchen Harry sees Dudley sitting at the round table in front of the TV, finishing his letter to Charlie Weasley. Their friendship was a shocker for him. Harry would think that Dudley would be friends with Fred and George, considering their ability to accept anyone who has good intentions despite a bad past. But it was Charlie that Dudley found a friend in, maybe because he's a Dragon trainer back in Romania and he deals with creatures that are “vastly misunderstood” as Hagrid says. As Harry started on dinner, which for today would be roasted salmon with a side of boiled vegetables, Dudley lets me know that Hedwig would be returning with a reply in a few days instead of the usual week, as Charlie was also visiting The Burrow for the summer.

          While the salmon is roasting in the oven, he set the table quickly with Aunt Petunia's help and as he was taking out the food from the oven and strainer respectively, Uncle Vernon arrived home. Aunt Petunia hurried to greet him, taking his coat off and kissing him on the cheek. “BOY! DINNER BETTER BE READY AND ON THE TABLE BY THE TIME I ENTER THE PANTRY!!” hollers Uncle Vernon and Harry already knows that he would be getting a beating because he was still plating the food and it was not on the table yet. Dudley and Aunt Petunia wear sad smiles on their faces, eyes filled with pity and unspoken apologies. He gave them a strained smile in return, letting them know that he understood why they couldn't help.

          As he placed the plates on the table Uncle Vernon comes stomping in and stares at him with his beady black eyes as if he was seeing some kind of disgusting bug, "You will NOT be getting any dinner today! If you cannot follow simple instructions why should I spend any money on a FILTHY ORPHAN LIKE YOU?! Make sure you stay in the kitchen boy, you need to be taught a lesson about gratitude."

          “Yes, Uncle Vernon”. Harry replied and stood in the kitchen cleaning whatever was left to clean, while the Dursleys enjoyed a hearty dinner. While they were having desert, Dudley spoke out, “DAD! I WANT the freaks bird in my room today. I want to experiment on the beady bird brain.”

          “HEDWIG IS NOT BEADY!!!” Harry yelled back at Dudley according to their planned scenario.

          “Be quiet child, you have no say in this house" stated Aunt Petunia “Duddykins, of course you can have the bird, isn't that right Vernon?” Honestly, if Harry didn't know her he would think that she was an actress, but then again with an idiot for a husband it shouldn't have being that hard to fool him.

           “Of course, of course Dudley. Ask your mother to take out the bird from the freaks bedroom after dinner, but make sure he stays out my way son.”

          That night after Vernon had gone to sleep, Harry let Dudley into his room with some medicine to apply on the bruises and cuts. While Dudley applied the healing salve on his shoulders Harry asked about what he had written to Charlie in the letter.

          “Told him things were getting too out of control and that we needed to get you out faster.”

The answer completely threw Harry off “Duds you didn't-” Harry started.

          “No Harry you listen to me, I see you getting beaten up every year you come for the summer and it gets worse. And I don't.. call it a gut feeling, instinct or whatever, but I know my dad's gonna kill you this summer and cover it up.” Dudley's voice trembled as he said this. “Even mom agreed with me, and you're not leaving alone, me and mom, we're coming with you. We're gonna take care of you properly and it's about time we did too.”

          “Dursley, how long have you been planning this exactly?”

          “I knew this year was gonna get worse, each year you come back and-” he paused, composing himself before speaking again, “but I'm a god forsaken coward you know that Harry, but last summer when I read the letter from Charlie and Ron about you being forced to face that mad man, I just …. I knew I had to get you out and I…... I told myself to grow a backbone and I did.” Harry couldn't believe his ears, Dudley Dursley telling the 'boy-who-lived' that he was gonna save him while applying healing salve.

          “But, I can't leave the blood-wards from my mom..”

          “Mate, you really worry too much, but I'll tell you anyway. I talked to your Headmaster, well, more like wrote a letter to him. Told him that blood wards or no blood-wards, if you stayed one more summer here, you were gonna die before the madman got to you. And I asked him if the ward was only linked to my mom and not the house. Well I didn't think that up, Charlie's brother Bill did”

          _Thank god for Charlie and Dudley's Crush on him._

         “Anyway, turns out in theory, because my mom has the same blood as your mother, the ward is just that, a blood-ward. It's not connected to the house and that means as long as my mom's near you, they can't find you. And I'm really betting everything on this theory right now for your sake.” he explained.

        “Dudley… I just….Thank you really, for all this effort you’ve been putting behind my back with your crush.” Harry said with a smirk starting on his face.

        “Harry I will punch you, I will” Dudley says with a blush.

Harry took the tape from him to wrap around his ankle.

        “So, how are we leaving?” 

        “When my dad leaves for his meeting early next Tuesday, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Lupin and Mr. Dumbledore will be coming here. Mr. Weasley will be dealing with your residence change and luggage transportation, Mr. Lupin will take us to our new residence, apparently your dad has a manor Harry. Here, sit up straight so I can wrap this around your ribs.” I turn towards him and sit up, still trying to wrap my head around what he's telling me.

        “Harry, mate, pay attention, I know its a lot but I gotta tell you this now or I won't get a chance. I got summer camp the next 3 days and I won't be back till Sunday afternoon, yeah?”

        “Yeah...yeah I got it” Harry cleared his throat, “Continue”.

        “Where was I? Oh! Mr. Dumbledore will be taking the pleasure of telling Dad about our departure and telling the ministry with Mr. Weasley about your change in guardianship. Mr. Lupin will be your new guardian with my mom. And once we get to the manor we'll meet up with Granger, the Weasley family and Madame McGonagall. Then we'll decide where to go from there. The letter I sent to Charlie was telling him that we were ready to go through with the plan and finalize everything. Hedwig will come to you, I think Saturday afternoon, with confirmation from Charlie and Mr. Dumbledore.”

         Harry just stared at Dudley with his eyes wide and his jaw touching the floor. _'This guy, his pudgy cousin, who tormented me for the sake of protecting me from his father and a coward who sat back and let his father beat me, starve me, abuse me emotionally and lock me up like a prisoner. But still took up an interest in the Wizarding world, accepted my sexuality, made friends with people who I consider family, was finally facing his fears, getting me out and taking his mother to protect me from my parent's murderer and the wizarding world's most feared man, Voldemort. I couldn't believe my ears or my nerves.'_ Screamed Harry's thought's

          Harry grabbed his hand and told him “Dudley I know you don't have to do this but thank you for everything you're doing and have done. It's made staying here bearable. So…. just thank you.”

Dudley gave him a forced smile, “We don't deserve your Thanks Harry, we don't deserve anything from you. Me and mom, we're sorry we couldn't do this for you sooner. We're glad you consider us family at all for all that we've done and now we're going to act like, like a real family and protect you with the little power we have. Stay strong, grit your teeth this week Harry, and then we're going to be safe finally. So sleep tight yeah?” And he walked out of the room shutting the door softly.

          _Just one more week Harry and then you'll be free from one monster in your life. One more week._  Harry closed his eyes and for the first time this summer, he sleep tight with no nightmares, even with the pain from the bruises.

          _One more week._


	3. The High Table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everybody!!! There are some clarifications to be made:  
> Ruegalic the pegasus has a telepathic bond with Enaretos to communicate. They are bonded Partners. There will be more info about bonded animals later into the story.  
> THe HIgh Table is like a council that make sure the world runs properly because the Kings can't always look upon all races at once.  
> A seer is someone who has divination abilities and helps cheiftains make decisions. Once in a while they gather together for a meeting to discuss their own visions.  
> Kalardr= creatures of the evil that are like the lowest rank of minions  
> Orfeo= evil asshole minion who has power over kalardr and is like a lieutenant. Went on a seer hunt and spilled the blood of many seers. Remembered with terror and fear.  
> Krystallina Aera= Skype of Aitherios  
> Dragon shifters may have small physical resemblance to actual dragons in their human form adn some may not show any at all. Common characteristic are their dragon eyes.  
> Aitherios has had no contact with the Human world at all. Those who fled found out through contacts that were serving higher ranks. Only those trusted few have proper knowledge of it ex-High Table(even they don't know much)
> 
> We tried hard to recreate the image of Aitherios in our minds through words, so we hope you will read it with a positive mindset and enjoy it.  
> Harry chapter will be up next.  
> As always corrections, suggestions, criticisms, and appreciation is always welcome.  
> Thank you and Please Enjoy !!!!

_**Aitherios**_  
            Enáretos was riding the winds of Aitherios with his companion Ruegalic, the Pegasus. It was an important trip in his lifetime, perhaps one that would give him some peace and comfort. As the High General, he commanded his world's forces with pride and dignity, even after the slaughter of the former Royal line. Furthermore, yesterday night, his good friend had given him news so great, he felt his will to protect the world renew just like a dying flame catching onto dry wood.

           “Ruegalic, my friend, how does the air feel today, is it different?”

             His companion Ruegalic gives a deep laugh and shakes his sapphire blue feathers in a way that it almost seems like he shivered. “ _Ah Enáretos, in my years of servitude to you, the wind has felt different on multiple occasions. But today's wind, this wind we ride towards the High Table, is soft like the clouds but also as firm as the Oak bark. The world is already adjusting to the characteristics of our New Royals old friend.”_

           “Yes…... it is indeed.”

  
            He gazes upon the clouds of the setting sun that act as a camouflage to the entrance of the Sky Lair, which holds residence to the High Table. The thirteen members of the High Table consisted of each magical folks' chieftains, their most knowledgeable seers, a goblin, and one royal seer. They were responsible for their clans and the happenings that occurred within; the chieftains have been taking care of all conflict and battle plans along with the Royal legion and navy, for the past few hundred years.

            Because of the tragedy that fell upon the ruling family, the High Table had to make sure that the world did not fall into complete chaos, and that the clans didn't see this misfortune as an opportunity to start any kind of animosity between each other. They have made sure that the Kalardr be reported as soon as they are sighted. They also generously offered their men for proper combat training in order to have better means of defense to keep the creatures at bay.

  
           “ _We have arrived so you must get your head out of the clouds my friend”_ Ruegalic starts to dip his body down as he says this and Enáretos looks up to see the Sky Lair in the distance. The beauty of the Lair was only second to the Royal Palace and the Seed tree. The majestic structure was hidden among clouds of light pink and purple hues, its garden of floating flowers and crystallized water being the first thing to appear before them. The three towers catch the attention of the guest immediately, the main reason being the massive two horned dragons perched on the right and left towers, winds spread and bodies alert. The middle tower stands the tallest and has the mighty Griffin standing guard, hidden inside it, ready to leap out at the slightest hint of danger.

  
           The courtyard behind the garden harbors the entrance to the Sky Lair: an archway that appears to be made of glass but in reality, is formed out of frozen air, much like the _Krystállina Aéra_ is. The archway is adorned with beautiful, ethereal carvings portraying harmony among the races and the world's other inhabitants. At the doorway to the entrance stand two faun guards. The walls behind them hold statues of past chieftains and seers who have done more than consult, who have displayed enormous bravery by leading the most courageous of soldiers and engaging in the most fiercest of battles. The statues are of the most loyal and spirited subjects to have ever sat at the High Table.

  
            The Satyr seer walks out of the Lair with a slightly disdained expression and welcomes them with an unimpressed smile.

            “High General Enáretos, it is a pleasure to see you again, and with good news I believe.”

            “Xaliv! Good to see you as well, and yes, I bring wonderful news, but the actual witness of this will be delayed a few hours. Till he arrives let us deal with other matters.”

            “Yes, of course. Everybody else has arrived, let us make haste” Xaliv replies as he turns haughtily to lead the way to the High Table.

  
             They enter the Lair and make their way through the hallway, it's enchanted walls showing the earth below, making it seem as if they were in a forest. Enáretos makes a note to himself to ask Bladefeed and Luther to make sure that the illusion magic blended into the walls are firm and strong enough to keep unwanted intruders from finding or entering the fortress.

  
            “Fellow High Table members, it is a pleasure to see you again under good news instead of the bad for once” Enáretos says as he walks in to take his seat at the High table. Looking around, he realizes that every chieftain, their respective seers and the Goblin representative are all here, and the only person missing was Anagnostis, the royal star reader and seer. Enàretos looks at each member and they face him wearing smiles on their faces as they nod in greeting.

  
             The Sylph chief Avaren, had a large broad grin on his calm face; he was a gentle creature. Being a sylph, it was in his nature, but he was a creature with a strong sense of justice and unwavering loyalty to whomever he deemed genuine and worthy of his trust. Avaren was a man with a soft angular jaw; his eyes were the brightest light blue color ever seen on a sylph. It matched the blue ends of his long white hair. Naturally, as a sylph, his body structure was small but it was lean and cut. Anyone could sense that it was a body hardened by battles and endless control of magic.

             His seer Flinar, on the other hand, was the opposite of his race's nature. His face, though soft and angular like all sylphs, was hardened as if he had seen too many horrors for his immortal life. His eyes and hair, the color of the deep blue ocean, he emitted a formidable aura. He gazed at the High General serenely, his long front hair moving gently from a subtle night breeze.

  
             The Fae chieftain Ralael, was as always, clothed in dark colors of nature. Even the glow around him itself, was a dark green. Strangely enough, his eyes were an unnatural lavender. His ears were long and so pointed that it seemed sharp enough to prick one's finger on if touched. His cyan hair was tied in a small knot at the top of his head while the rest fell like a waterfall, against his back.

             Ralael's seer was his own son, who developed his powers at a young age and improved rapidly. Father and son could pass for twins except for Shael's hair which was a beautiful midnight blue unlike his father's cyan hair. Although both were lavender-eyed, Ralael's eyes were filled with wisdom accumulated over the long years, while Shael's eyes shone bright with the promise of youth and possibility.

  
             The elven chieftain, Valoweith, has always worn a look of pride on his face, no matter the circumstances. Enáretos was starting to think that the Chief’s face was just frozen, either that or his facial muscles didn’t know how to form any other expressions. Valoweith has always looked the part of a perfect elf, with silver eyes, pointed ears and beautiful platinum blonde hair. He had braided it today and it now lay falling in front of his shoulder. His broad shoulders didn't interfere with the height that gave the grace and elegance only an elf could have. The Elven mark of leadership was shown by the prominent golden rune adorning his forehead.

             His seer, one of the only two females who sat at the High Table, was one of the oldest seers he has known. Zuleru was the only seer who escaped from the bastard Orfeo, when he hunted the seers. Her eyes were both difficult and comfortable to look at. Great pain and great joy could be seen in her silver eyes. Her blonde hair was put up in a tight ponytail at the top of her head and her ears, though shorter than Valoweith's, were no less pointed. Her ear clasp was an intricate design of periwinkle and yellow buttercups. She had nothing but serene smiles to offer at the table today.

  
             To Zuleru's left sat the two dragon shifters. Their chieftain was the only other female. Nueleth was the epitome of strength, even though she looked like she would shatter from the simplest push. Her misleading appearance gave her an advantage in both battle and social meetings. Her golden Dragon eyes showed innocence, but when in court or battle, they glinted dangerously with an eerie glow that seemed to paint the surroundings with crimson red blood. The chieftain's fiery red hair was as always let down, glowing around her as if it would harm anyone who got close enough.

             Her seer, Luther, was a Dragon of principles. The horns on either side of his forehead displayed the guardianship and loyalty he had to Nueleth. Luther's eyes, a mix of brilliant yellow and green, were haunting to meet and promised death if crossed. At an impressive height, Luther towered over Avaren himself.

  
             The seat right next to Enáretos was occupied by a member named Bladefeed. His rather small stature called for his seat to be set a slight bit higher than the others, to ensure that he could maintain eye contact while engaging in conversation. Bladefeed was the Goblin representative of the few who were serving Aitherios. They were responsible for protecting most of the Royal family’s treasures and important scrolls and books. As he was quite an old fellow, his white goatee and hair was what caused most races to respect him before getting to know him as the chieftain of the goblins.

  
              To the right of Anagnostis' empty chair, sat the Satyr chieftain, Tassarion and the seer, Xaliv. Tassarion was expressionless as he surveyed the room. His horns fully grown and curved at the end, small ears covered under his unruly brown hair, eyes cold and calculating, he emitted a rather intimidating aura.

              Xaliv, as always, looked liked he was suffering through a quite severe case of constipation. Enáretos was of the opinion that Xaliv and Valoweith would be equally matched in battle for having the least amount of facial expressions. “ _A battle between the a satyr and an elf ….it would certainly be sight a see”_ mused Enáretos. The arrogant seer’s horns were half grown and his small ears were out for the world to see. His hair……seemed to be slicked back using Onros knows what.

  
              It was relatively calming to gaze upon smiles and glowing faces after seeing centuries of weary faces, worn down by constant battles. It seemed the difference was due to the main topic of the day, a topic that brought hope and the possibility of a better world. “Unfortunately, Anagnostis will be delayed. While we await his presence, let us go over the defense plans.”  


 

_**A Few hours later**_  
             “Luther's right. We cannot expect the dragons and the dragon shifters to aid us on the front lines, Ralael. Their race remains neutral even though they provide us with supplies and information.”

             “But, Avaren, we cannot continue to expend more sylphs. Your kind are brave and swift in the air, however, they are also our greatest and most talented healers. We cannot afford to lose them.”

             “Ralael, dear friend, this argument is already many centuries old” Anagnostis comments as he enters to take his seat. He looked exhausted, as if he had trekked the most treacherous swamps and mountains in Aitherios.

             “Your mate tried to make you drink using the prophecy as a celebration didn't she?”

  
             “Zuleru, I do not understand the female specimen that is my mate nor do I understand why I still have my sanity when I have been bonded to her for the last three centuries.”

              Nueleth chuckles softly at the remark and rises, welcoming Anagnostis as she speaks to the table with innocent authority, “We must discuss the prophecy and discuss the methods in which to find and bring our rulers to the palace. Star reader, if you could inform us of the details and the location where our rulers are residing currently, we can start with that as our basis.”

  
              “Of course young chieftain. Now, from what I saw that night, the stars have told me that our young rulers are in another world”

               Xaliv, loquacious as ever, interrupts, exclaiming loudly, “Another world?!!!”

              “Yes young one, another world, and please do not interrupt while I am disclosing such important information” Xaliv shrinks from the stern stare directed at him, embarrassed at the reproach.

              “Our rulers are in another world. More specifically, the Human world. Now, there are two reasons for this: The first is that when the stars started dancing, the lights faded in and out which tells us that the rulers are from another world. This is an extremely rare occurrence, one that I never knew I would witness with my own eyes.”

              “How are you sure that the stars entailed that particular meaning if you’ve never even seen it?” Xaliv blurts out, unable to contain himself.

               Sighing at the boy’s lack of patience, Anagnostis glances at him with disapproval, “I would advise you to _listen_ to the end Xaliv, no matter who’s speaking. I have not seen the phenomenon in person until now, but it has always been in the books, my child. Every star reader learns all there is know about the stars and their actions, even those that are most rare and unlikely. As I was saying earlier _,_ if they were from this world, the star’s lights would have brightened while they danced. The second reason is when the war started, and our former rulers were slaughtered, many of our races fled this world for the safety of themselves or their children. Most of them escaped to the human world through a dangerous portal.”

               “So,” starts Valoweith “we must send a set of troops to the other world to find and bring back our royal family.”

               “Precisely!” Anagnostis nods his head in agreement as he finishes.

                Zuleru looks around the room and speaks, “We must not frighten them once they are found. We must provide them with the knowledge of our world and politics and train them in Magic and combat, should they not have any knowledge in such matters. They will be entering a world embroiled in war…....They will be **inheriting** a war…” she smiled sadly as she uttered the last few words.

  
               “.....I agree with her. I expect they will be quite young and we cannot just thrust them into our world without informing them of its dangers” Nueleth seems to be in firm support of Zuleru's thoughts.

               “I nominate the High General to take lead of this mission, and to take along three more comrades with you” Tassarion met Enáretos’ eyes as he spoke for the first time. “I agree with Tassarion as well. There is no other suited to lead this mission more than you Enáretos” Ralael adds.

               “Then I shall gladly accept the honor.”

               Bladefeed raises his hand, “I recommend you take a goblin and make it four comrades. The human world, to my knowledge, has a vast amount of goblins residing and working within it. I am very certain that you will encounter magic that can only be dealt with by a goblin.”

               “Then I propose that the General first cross the portal, and return to pick his comrades afterwards. That way we can be prepared to a certain extent when entering. We won’t be going in blind and I am sure the High General is more than capable of coming back alive, should he be faced with trouble on his scouting” Flinar comments.

               Avaren makes a request after listening to Flinar, “Enáretos, I want you to use the _Krystállina Aéra_ at the legion headquarters after you have picked your troops. I wish to know who will accompany on this mission. I shall await your call.”

               “I will make sure to do that” Enáretos replies, smiling faintly.

               “Well then, I believe this meeting has adjourned until further notice” Anagnostis says, pushing his chair back and standing up.

               “Oh, and Enáretos? I need to see your troops in two weeks time. I believe the others are of the same opinion as well?” Anagnostis looks around to see the nodding heads and walks out of the room.

  
               “I will contact you in two weeks time” Enáretos leaves with a bow and makes haste till he meets Ruegalic outside.

               “ _It seems you have much to do.”_

               “Yes Ruegalic, there is much I must attend to and we must not waste even a second. Let us move quickly” Enáretos declares as he mounts Ruegalic, who takes flight, hooves thundering and wings spread, catching the night wind as they make their exit.

_Two weeks to appoint a substitute, make additional defense plans and find the portal and enter._

_Two weeks to come back, find a small troop, report to the High Table and then leave to find the new Royal Family._

  
               _It seemed that time itself was not enough._ __  
  



	4. Entrance to Potter Manor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY ABOUT BEING MIA!!! SCHOOL WAS HORRIBLE, HAD A WRITERS BLOCK SO THIS IS AN APOLOGY AND A CHRISTMAS PRESENT. *BOWS DEEPLY* *KOW TOWS* *GIVES U THE PUPPY EYES* 
> 
> It's a double chapter update to make up for my days of laziness and guys!! Draco's finally here! The man has arrived!! In the next chapter tho. But again, I am really sorry about the whole ghost author business. I didn't mean to. But human nature has a way with me.....sorry. 
> 
> To save my readers (if i have any left the trouble of checking every morning (i know there's those who do and people, i KNOW the pain), check every Wednesday and Friday. If i do update, it will be on those two days. The next chapter will be on AItherios, don't worry, we haven't forgotten about our world.  
> SHOUTOUT to my Little Sister (JUST ASKED MY SISTER HOW TO SPELL LITTLE, I CAN"T- ) who pushed me to write the chapters and then painstakingly edited them for me. I LOVE HER and you should THANK her for the chapters mostly.
> 
> sister here: I beat her up for you guys, so don't worry. If you still wanna harm her. I give you full permission. BYE. ENJOY!  
> Comments and correction and suggestions always welcome.  
> ENJOY

**_London_ **

  
The morning of Harry's escape from Vernon's abuse was a particularly bad morning, even if he was leaving early. Uncle Vernon was anything but an early riser let alone a riser at all; the only reason he held a job was because he was a huge suck up to his superiors.

  
Consequently, due to the fact that his highness had to wake up early, Uncle Vernon decided he needed a “pick me up” in the form of “pepper up Harry”. A brutal beating that was a slick bit worse than the others had even Dudley coming in to stop it. Thankfully, Vernon seemed to agree that Harry should be mobile enough to get a beating when he returned home. 

  
With Uncle Vernon leaving at eight sharp, Aunt Petunia took the time to treat Harry's wounds and bruises; the nastiest being the black eye and the unfortunate broken glasses. Meanwhile, Dudley checked around the house for anything they might have missed. All of Harry's belongings were packed into the trunk and Aunt Petunia had managed to pack a few of her belongings the night before, thanks to Uncle Vernon’s unhealthy affair with sleep. Dudley had packed his clothes yesterday night as well. 

 

   They didn't have a lot to take; Harry didn’t have keepsakes nor did he have precious items. All he possessed was a measly number of clothes, his trunk and Hedwig. He was immensely glad that she would finally be able to escape this god-awful house; he was beginning to feel even more sorry for her than he did for himself. She had barely been able to move, let alone flap her beautiful wings ever since they returned from Hogwarts.

 

Finally, at quarter-past nine, Harry heard the doorbell ring. Dudley opened the door to welcome the guests. 

 

  “Mr. Dursley, a pleasant morning is it not?” 

 

   Harry could see the twinkle in Professor Dumbledore's eyes from his place in the living room, as he greeted Dudley. 

 

   “I'm afraid not so much for Harry Sir” Dudley replied as he walked into the living room with the Headmaster, Remus and Mr. Weasley in tow. Harry stood up to greet the men, but before he spoke he saw Remus’ eyes fill with pain and noted the regret on Dumbledore's face. Mr. Weasley, who as a parent himself looked ready to snap, and for a second, Harry was confused as to why the men's expressions had changed so quickly. They had merely laid their eyes on him, and then he remembered the bandages and the shockingly clear black eye he had. Well, that explained the drastic change.

 

   “Hello, Professor, Remus, Mr. Weasley, it's really great to see you again” Harry smiled faintly hoping to lighten the atmosphere that had tensed, no thanks to rotten Uncle Vernon. 

 

   “My boy, it is good to see you as well, though I hoped it would be under better conditions. After all, your uncle was supposed to leave earlier than usual.” 

 

   “That's fine Professor, kind of used to it and it doesn't matter after today” Harry sighed. 

 

    Remus on the other hand was not pleased with Harry's answer “Harry, cub, you should not be used to this nor shouldn’t it matter whether it's your last beating or not. This kind of treatment should not be happening to you at all.” 

 

    “I agree with Remus, Harry. As a parent myself, this abuse is preposterous and I believe it is also against muggle law. I cannot believe the audacity of this nincompoop of a muggle!” exclaimed Mr. Weasley.

 

    “I know that, but I can't use magic and Aunt Petunia and Dudley can't interfere without getting in trouble. But, I am glad to get out of here and if it means that I have to endure one last beating so that Uncle Vernon would leave early then so be it” Harry turned to the wizards, “Now, I would like to leave as fast as possible, so whatever you need to do here, could you do it quickly please?”

 

At Harry's request, Dumbledore began explaining what was going to happen.

 

    “As young Dudley had explained to you before Harry, your new residence will be the Potter Manor. Remus will be taking you there and once you arrive, there are a few spells and changes to be done before you enter. While this is happening, I will take care of your Uncle and any other wards that have been placed on the house. Professor McGonagall will meet you at the manor. Hold your questions at bay, Harry, Minerva will see to them later. Now, I just need you to sign a few papers and Petunia? You’ll have to sign the guardian change and divorce papers” He looked at her over his half-moon spectacles, his eyes holding an unspoken question and Aunt Petunia smiled wryly, nodding at him in confirmation. He blinked his eyes once and turned to Mr.Weasley, “Arthur.”

 

    “Harry, my boy, when you arrive at the manor, there will be a Gringotts goblin at the gate. He will want your blood signature on a contract. It will release the manor to you” Mr.Weasley informed Harry. 

 

    “Alright then, where do I sign?” Harry asked, grabbing the quill Dudley was holding out.

 

    Mr.Weasley brought out a few papers from his briefcase and laid them out on the dining table, “Just sign at the bottom of this page and make sure you read through the contracts Harry; it is very important that there are no mistakes whatsoever when I turn this set into the Ministry archives.” 

 

     Harry nodded as he began to read through the first contract:

  
__ _ Contract: Co-guardianship between Petunia Evans and Remus Lupin. _   
  
__ _ “I, Harry James Potter, aged 16, hereby accept the co-guardianship between Petunia Evans, the younger sister of my mother, Lily Potter, and Remus Lupin, who has been appointed next of kin by Sirius Black, my godfather and legal guardian in the wizarding world.” _   
  
__ _ “I sign this contract in the midst of Ministry Official Arthur Weasley, Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the two newly appointed guardians.” _

  
__ _ “Remus Lupin has been identified as.…..” _

  
The contract went on to list information about Remus' status as a werewolf, all the laws set against him and the information about his trace, and monthly benefit payment to Petunia. She will need that, now that she was divorcing Uncle Vernon to take care of a magical child on top of her own son. Once Harry was done reading through the contract he picked up the quill and moved to sign his name at the bottom. With the quill hovering over the paper, he turned to Dumbledore, "Why must I accept this guardianship if I may ask, Professor?" 

 

    "Harry, when you were a mere baby, we placed you in the hands of your relatives, particularly violent relatives; we had no choice. Unfortunately, they were the best chance you had at surviving. We know of your abuse, heard about it, you yourself asked me to place you in a different home for the summer and now, right in front of our eyes we see fresh evidence of your suffering. You were an infant and could not control your fate then. However, you are no longer a newborn and as such, the department of muggles and the department of orphans have decided that we must allow  _ you _ to accept your new caretakers and take into account  _ your _ feelings and thoughts regarding them. That is the best we can do to ensure that you do not suffer the same abuse.”

  
Harry heaved a small sigh of relief and signed his name, the quill moving smoothly along the paper, “At least some part of the ministry cares about 'just Harry.' That's good to know. What's next?"

  
Mr.Weasley took out two pieces of parchment from the layer of contracts, placing it in front of Harry, “It's these two. One concerns your change in residence and the other is a letter informing the ministry about the floo connection.”

 

__ _ Contract: Confirm Change of Residence _

  
_ I, Harry James Potter, as of this moment will change my place of residence from number 4, Pivet Drive to my ancestral residence: the Potter Manor. I will be living at the estate with my blood relatives, Petunia Evans and Dudley Evans as well as my guardian, Remus Lupin. The estate will be reinstated under my name as the only living heir of the most Ancient and Noble house of Potter. _   
  


  
__ _ Letter Regarding the Open Floo Connection _

  
__ _ I, Harry James Potter, heir to the Potter fortune and seat at Wizgemont, give this letter to the Ministry of Magic to inform them that the floo connection present in the Potter Manor, will be open when I am given the house legally through the Gringotts wizarding bank. The floo connection, as always, will be open to those that I choose to grant entry to. This decision is not negotiable. _

  
    At that moment, Aunt Petunia comes down with her luggage. Mr. Weasley flagged her towards the table.

    “Mrs. Dursley- ” Mr. Weasley started, “Ms. Evans please” Aunt Petunia interrupted.

 

    “My apologies, Ms. Evans, if you could please sign these papers” He laid out three sets of parchment in front of her, “The first is your divorce papers, the second is the contract for co-guardianship with Mr.Lupin and the third is the binding contract.”

 

    At the questioning expression on Aunt Petunia’s face, Mr. Weasley hurried to explain, “The binding contract states you will not let your place of living in the wizarding world be known to any muggles.”

 

   “Excuse me, Mr. Weasley, the floo contract has no place to sign.” Harry stared at the paper in confusion.

 

    “Harry, dear child, that is a blood contract and as such, you must sign it with a drop of blood” Professor Dumbledore chuckled. 

 

    Harry pricked the tip of his index finger and let a drop of blood fall onto the parchment. The parchment emitted a bright light for a brief moment and Harry's name appeared at the bottom of the paper. Harry stared at it in awe.

 

    “Dudley? Come over here please,” Aunt Petunia called Dudley to the table, “It seems my son has to sign as well, Mr….?” 

 

    “Weasley ma'am, and yes, forgive my forgetfulness but young Mr. Evans must sign as well. If you could go ahead and sign next your mother's name. Thank you very much” Mr. Weasley hummed as he starts rolling up the parchments, “Now, I think you are all set to go to your new home. We will see you there tomorrow my boy.”

  
Remus finally had a smile on his face, “Ready Harry?”

  
“Definitely!” Harry smiled widely.

  
"Well then, go ahead and grab my arm Harry, Ms. Evans and Dudley as well please. We will be apparating there. Now, I want you to understand that apparition is not the most comfortable of ways of traveling at first, but it is fast. That said, you should expect some nausea or actual vomiting. Right, is everybody ready and holding onto my arm?” Remus looked around, making sure everyone was securely connected to him. He noticed the excitement blaringly obvious on Harry’s face and the nervousness filling up poor Dudley’s face. He smiled at the difference. Petunia was quite pale but she nodded at him, her lips set in a firm line.

    “Alright then, here we go!”

  
As soon as Remus finished his sentence, Harry felt the familiar tug at his navel and in the next second he was pulled apart and put back together as they apparated. He opened his eyes once again to see the Weasley Family, Hermione, McGonagall and a goblin from Gringotts. He smiled.

 

    Harry had left the Dursley House for good.   
  


 

**_Somewhere in Glasgow, Scotland_ **   


“Harry! You're here!!!” Hermione launched herself at him and hugged him tight, a bit too tight. 

  
“Her...mione… ribs….pain”, Harry managed to squeeze out. 

 

    “Oh, sorry about that” Hermione let go and slowly pulled back from the hug smiling but gasped when she saw Harry's appearance. Thankfully, she stopped herself from commenting on it when she saw the look in Harry's eyes. Ron, however, seemed to not see the look and proceeded to comment, “Harry mate, you look horrible, almost like you got hit with a bludger and the quaffle at the same time” This earned him glares from the rest of the crowd and a smack to the head from Mrs.Weasley. 

 

    McGonagall decided to move things along before anyone else said something idiotic like Ronald, though she doubted anyone would, “Mr. Potter, glad to see you. Now, first you must drop some of your blood onto the map and parchment from Gringotts. We need to confirm the manor is present and locate said manor that you are the secret keeper of. Following that, you must proceed to give us the location so that we may find the Manor through the Fidelus charm. Then, Mr. Yuldoor and I will disable all charms till we have entered the estate” she explained briskly. 

 

    “Mr. Potter, if you may, please give two drops of blood: one for the map and one for the contract confirming that you are indeed the true heir” The goblin, Yuldoor, requested as he spread out the two parchments on a transfigured table. 

 

    Now that Harry had finished introductions and greetings, he had the chance to take a good look around to see where exactly they had apparated to. It was a vast open field that had yellowing wheat and tall green grass mixed together. He could see a small hill to the right that had been covered in what seemed to be towering oak trees. The wind was breezy and strong and Harry could hear what he hoped were seagulls, crying out into the sky. 

  
“Are those seagulls that I hear?” 

  
“Yes, Harry dear I believe so” answered Mrs. Weasley. Even though Harry could not smell the salt from the ocean in the air like he had heard of, he was sure that there was some body of water around.

  
“Mr.Yuldoor, you can go ahead and take my blood,” he said as he extended his hands to towards the patiently waiting goblin. Yuldoor pricked the tip of his ring finger on his right hand and a drop of blood fell onto the parchment. It glowed and shone golden when his name was etched at the bottom and this seemed to satisfy the goblin. He then took Harry's left hand and executed the same procedure. Harry watched a drop of blood fall onto the map that showed Glasgow. 

 

    “We're in Scotland? My grandfather's manor is in Scotland?! I thought it was somewhere in England” Harry swirled to face Professor McGonagall. 

 

    “Potter, your family heads were smart and cautious people. They didn't trust anyone except their family. One of your great grandfather's simply planned ahead” she stated.

  
“Madam McGonagall, the house is located somewhere in the city next to the port. That should lead us to the real Manor.”

  
“How do we get there then?” she asked. By now Harry had a mountain load of questions just waiting to burst out of his mouth.

  
“As I remember, the Potter family's house is in the city of Glasgow, probably near the port. We should be able to apparate to a quiet area. I believe that there is a tunnel from that house leading to the Manor.”

  
“Professor I have questions?” Harry started, Hermione and the rest of the kids vigorously nodding in consensus, “Who exactly is this goblin to Gringotts and the Potter family and  _ why _ isn't the location of the real Manor not showing up on the map? Why exactly is there a ‘real’ manor? Shouldn't there be only one?” Harry barely managed to stop the questions pouring out of his mouth. All the children were staring at Professor McGonagall, eagerly waiting for their answers.

  
She heaved a sigh and turned to Remus and Molly, “Can you explain it to the children while Yuldoor and I go ahead and secure the apparation point and the house?” 

 

    Remus and Molly nodded their heads at Minerva and she quickly apparated away with Yuldoor. Now, all the stares pinned onto Remus and Molly. They were staring at them so hard, the two adults were beginning to feel intimidated, not that they would ever admit to it, of course.

  
“Professor Lupin, we would like some answers  _ please _ ” Hermione pressed. The twins join her as well to get answers out of their mother, grabbing at the opportunity to interrogate the ever strong matriarch of the Weasley family.

  
“Yes Mother-   
-we would like answers as well. Because as you can-   
-see, Harry, our business partner and unofficial extra younger brother-   
-has asked very important questions about his family. So if you could-   
-please indulge with us some good answers, it would be much -   
-appreciated” they finish in one voice, wearing the most cheeky smiles on their faces.

  
Molly turned towards the twins with a glare on her face that she kept especially reserved for the pair of troublemakers, “The two of you will watch your mouths. I keep telling you this but you are not adults to me. I will wash your mouths with soap if I say that I will and I  _ will _ keep you away from opening your monstrosity of a shop! Do I make myself clear?!!!” By the time Molly had finished her scolding both boys looked chastised and the rest of the children had drifted for protection behind Remus.

 

_     “She is definitely the strongest and most terrifying Weasley”, _ thought Remus, slightly frightened himself, if he were to be completely honest.

 

    “Remus, I believe that you should start. I shall add small details along the way. You were much closer to the Potter family after all.”

  
“Yes Ma'am! Uh-I mean, of course, Molly” Remus replies shakily. It seemed that Molly's iron skillet also had control over the order members, but then again, it wasn't much of a surprise with Sirius once being involved in the Order. 

  
“All right then everybody, let's start with the point that none of our families really favor the Ministry. A section of Pure Blood houses did not trust them at all and they included the Potter’s, Weasley’s, Longbottom’s, Prince, Prewett, and surprisingly, though I do wonder…. the Malfoy’s. Now, while other Pure Bloods trusted them or just didn’t find the time to care about the Ministry, these six families merely tolerated them. The former Third Lord Potter, your great times a many grandfathers, foresaw that the Ministry would eventually end up in ruin, when he saw the small changes they were implementing. Make sure that to know that this was before Grindelwald. The Ministry’s incompetence began a very long time ago and even they can't deny such talk.”

 

    “When Great Lord Potter noticed such changes, he decided that he would hide the real Potter estate and committed a fraud for the good of his family. He secretly changed the records in the Ministry. The fact that he was able to easily change the records and for no one to notice it, further solidified Lord Potter’s theory on how the Ministry was useless when it mattered the most. The Ministry clearly had records on the residency of each wizard in the wizarding world in Britain, and those records were to be protected. Being one of the most Powerful families meant your family was extremely rich Harry.” 

 

    “Yeah, my vault is proof of that. It's not even three-quarters empty yet.” 

  
“Harry, those vaults are just your parents inheritance. The Potter inheritance and those vaults won't be yours till you're seventeen” Molly reminded him.

  
“That’s true Harry. Going back to the story: because the Potter family was extremely rich, he could buy a Manor that was comparable to the real estate and that's what your Great Grandfather times a many did. That house is in London somewhere, while he moved the real estate to somewhere in Glasgow, Scotland. Then Grindelwald became a threat to the wizarding world and I think it was the Fourth Lord Potter who decided to increase the wards on the real Manor. He made it impossible to apparate to and fro from the manor unless you were the Heir or the Lord himself. Even the rest of the family did not have a proper entrance.”

 

    “Under the pretense of having a safe house and other means of income, he purchased a house like that of Grimmauld place and created a tunnel to reach the manor. It was quite similar to the one that led to Hogsmeade from Hogwarts. The tunnel’s presence was only known by the most trusted. The reason  _ we _ know is because we are the order and even within the order, only a select few know of this secret. Actually, it's just Albus, the Weasley family, the Longbottoms and the Marauders.” 

 

    “Then Pettigrew knows about this?!” Harry exclaimed, horrified.

 

    “No!! God no! The houses are under the Fidelius charm so Pettigrew's mind should have been hazy, but James' father made us sign a contract when we were first brought over during our sixth year. It had a curse incorporated into it to erase the entirety of the Potter history and the manor from one’s mind if they decided to rat it out, so we are relatively safe. Not to worry, Harry!”

  
“So I have two estates and a town house already, and I was right to be suspicious of the ministry and my grandfathers lived for a long time? Wait, does that mean I have a pretty small family tree? Didn't anyone have brothers or sisters? If they did, why didn't they try to find me?” Harry couldn’t help the questions firing off his mouth again.

 

“Harry dear, calm down, your father did have uncles and aunts and various grandparents, but you must understand, much like muggle royalty, over here the first-born child inherits the fortune, especially in Pure-blood families. Your bloodline is as pure as they come, deary. Most of the time, only the first family stays in the country of their birth, to handle all formal business and the rest of the family is spread around the world for better interactions. It increases the value of the family as well.” Molly explained.

 

Harry stared at Molly, trying to wrap his head around what he was told. “Harry,” Aunt Petunia spoke for the first time, “Lily had a book on Pure-Blood relations and behavior, that was given to her as a present from your father. I suppose as a courting gift. I read some of it and what Mrs.Weasley speaks is the truth, I can let you know some of what I learned as we settle in.” 

  
“My mum's probably right. I also asked Charlie and Mr. Weasley about why your cousins didn't come to take care of you when you were the Heir's son, and they told me that normally, you would have gone to your godparents and if that didn’t happen then you would have gone to the second family and so on; you know, unless it was stated differently in the will.” Dudley explained, in an attempt to clear some of Harry's confusion.

  
“Dudley's right mate, when I read his letter asking about why you were sent to live with them and all that, Dad and Charlie gave me the same answer. Just dropped a book from the wizarding library in front of me” Ron grumbled, eyes narrowing in displeasure at the memory.

  
Hermione and Harry looked at each other considering Ron's last words and before they could comment on it the twins stepped up.

  
“Two Galleons that Ronnykins-   
“-did not touch book, and decided to ask -   
“-Ms. Granger. Now, anyone up for this?” 

    They did not get to finish the sentence let alone start collecting money when Mrs.Weasley smacked the two of them upside the head.

 

    Ginny, who had been quiet the whole time decided to tell her twin brothers how divvy they were, “How barmy are the two of you, starting to bet right in front of mum. You're almost as barmy as Ron. You should have waited until we entered the Manor or at least till mum turned her back.” 

  
Molly and Hermione swivel their heads to look at Ginny, horrified “GINNY!!” Remus and the rest look impressed.

 

     Harry noticed Dudley fidgeting, his eyes holding a far-away look and the tips of his ears slightly turning red. Harry being ever the prat decides to tease his cousin and with a knowing smirk, staring right at Dudley Evans, he asks “Mrs.Weasley, where's Charlie? I know Mr.Weasley's at the Ministry and Charlie was supposed to be at home starting last week right?” By the time Harry finished asking, Dudley's ears had turned scarlet to the point where Aunt Petunia is staring at Dudley, slightly worried.

  
“Charlie is at the ministry dear. He wants to extend his break for one or two more weeks and inform his department that he will be unreachable for the time being. He wanted to stay and help you settle down, you see, and there is an order meeting in a few days. Bill should arrive soon as well.” Mrs.Weasley smiled fondly, and as soon as she is done, Aunt Petunia asked Dudley if he's doing ok, with how red his ears had turned.

  
“I'm FINE, just.. the apparation must….be...getting to...me” His voice got smaller as he spoke and Harry almost, ALMOST, felt bad for teasing him. While Harry is trying not to laugh at his embarrassed muggle cousin and his crush on the second eldest Weasley, he heard snickering behind him and slightly turned towards the back. Fred and George were wearing Cheshire smiles on their faces and it sent a small shiver of fear and excitement down his spine.

 

“What about the goblin?” Hermione asked 

  
“When it comes to protecting information and other secrets from the Ministry and the public, Gringotts is the best place to go, and the personal banker that is provided carries the secrets their whole life. That line or family of goblins will be the only ones to ever serve that household” Molly explained.

  
“But doesn't it cost a lot to have a personal banker? Goblins aren't the most reasonable with prices and their greed for all that is precious” questioned Ron.

  
“Honestly Ronald!!! Do you not pay attention in History of Magic at all?!”

  
“Hermione, have you not seen who teaches that class? It’s old Binns! Even McGonagall would fall asleep in his class.”

  
“Look Fred, the lovebirds are-   
“-fighting. I know George. Aren't they just -   
“-precious. I think so too.”

  
Hermione and Ron glared at the twins “Will you two stop it?!!!” They shouted at the same time and looked at each other in surprise while the twins broke out in snickers.

  
Dudley seemed impatient with the constant interruptions and bickering and decided to question Hermione “Ms.Granger, what do you know about goblins and personal banking?”

  
Looking slightly flustered, Hermione started her explanation. Ron and Harry already slipped into their fake masks of concentration, silently pretending to pay attention like every other time she started.

 

    “While many rules and changes have occurred in the goblin community as in the wizarding world, one of the laws or call it behavior, didn't change. It was the greed for more valuables and precious items regardless of the price. Once goblins started getting hired for banking purposes, some hire specific goblins, in this case we all know that they were Pure-Bloods. Well, these Pure-Bloods wanted somebody to personally take care of their records and valuables, therefore, some of the smarter and more trustworthy goblins were chosen. They were offered a pretty large sum of galleons each month if the job was done properly, and if they failed, the wizard would pick a precious gem from the goblin’s stack.”

 

    “Of course, the goblins accepted because they were confident in doing a good job, what with the hefty price they had waiting at the end of each month and there was also the threat of losing a gem. While you would expect them to refuse when threatened with losing a gem, the reason they didn't is because of their confidence and greed. If they lost a gem, they could buy another with the galleons they were paid at the end of the month.  _ That’s _ how much they were given. Eventually, it became normal for that specific goblin and his family to serve the wizard family and to this day only Pure-Bloods can pay for a personal banker. They are far too expensive for most families.”

 

    “Ms.Granger, you must be a wonderful student at Hogwarts!” Aunt Petunia exclaimed and turned to scrutinize Dudley and Harry, “Now if these two were like you…” 

 

     “Excuse me?!?!? I am better than  _ him _ !!” The two yelled, pointing fingers at each other.

 

    Molly, on the other hand, had drifted towards Petunia, placing a hand on her shoulder with a look that said she sympathized with her and that's exactly what she said to Aunt Petunia, “Ms.Evans, I  _ wholeheartedly _ agree with you. I don't know where I went wrong with the twins and Ronald.”

 

    “Hey, nothing’s -” Ron begins but at that moment McGonagall and Yuldoor apparate into the field, right in front of Ron, “wron….”

 

    McGonagall shifts her body to look at Ron “Mr.Weasley, do you have a speaking problem now?” “No, Ma'am” Ron answers. With the answer being satisfactory, Minerva turns to the rest of the gathering, “We found the safe house, and as expected from a Potter head, it is in a quiet area, comfortable enough for a port key. But I would advise casting a disillusionment charm over ourselves for extra caution.”

 

Remus cast the charm over Petunia and Dudley while the rest of the wizards and witches cast the charm over themselves. McGonagall looked around at everyone and pulled out a torn piece of paper and held it out, “Everybody grab a hold of the paper and do not let go no matter what. Ms.Evans and young Dudley make sure not to let go and just to be safe, hold onto the person next to you. The port key will activate fifteen seconds after we all have our hands on it. Mr. Yuldoor will be apparating.”

 

Yuldoor apparated away and Petunia grabbed a hold of Harry's arm while Dudley grabbed onto Remus. As soon as everybody was deemed ready they grabbed onto the piece of paper and was dragged through the portkey, arriving in an alleyway that seemed too clean to be one.

 

“Is everybody here?” Yuldoor looked around and beckoned the crowd to follow once he had made sure that all were present. 

 

    The group walked out into the street with townhouses lined up on one side of the street and the other with cars and muggle transportation neatly parked next to each other. The street looked to be from medieval times, with bricks in place of the usual tar. Each townhouse was beautiful, painted with calming colors and made with what looked like white and rose gold marble, or limestone. There was a wonderful variety of plants growing in each garden. All in all, the neighbourhood seemed very beautiful and serene. 

 

    McGonagall and Yuldoor turned to the left and walked down four houses, stopping in front of a house that is not as well kept but looked presentable enough to any passersby. 

 

    “It is this house. Mr.Yuldoor sensed the Potter’s magical signature strongly from here. Mr. Potter, this is the entrance to the actual Potter Manor and the tunnel, I believe, is hidden but you should be drawn to it as you are the heir. Now, when you tell us that you are ready we shall enter the house, do you understand?” McGonagall asks after her explanation with a soft but firm expression on her face as if she understood Harry's excitement and uncertainty.

 

Harry, indeed, was excited and uncertain. Here, right in front of him, was a place his family had used for generations. His father had probably gone through this safe house an uncountable number of times. Here was something that was his and  _ only _ his. Given to him by his family….. _ his family. _

 

    It would hold so much information about his blood line, his background, the history of the family he never got to meet. 

 

    Finally, curiosity and excitement winning him over, Harry looked at McGonagall with a determined spark in his green eyes “I'm ready Professor. Let's go in.”

 

    Hermione and Ron grabbed each of his shoulders and followed McGonagall to the door, the rest following in the rear.

 

“Alohomora” McGonagall whispered after looking around to spot any muggles, wouldn't do any good if one saw a door open and close on it's own. Everybody shuffled in as fast as possible and shut the door quietly. With the day nearing noon and the sun high in the sky, there was no need to open the curtains or turn on the lights. It looked very much like Grimmauld place, except it's much cleaner, and neater, and well kept, and brighter and a lot of other things so perhaps it's not so much similar to Grimmauld place. 

 

    There was a hallway with pictures,  _ still _ pictures, mounted on the walls and it lead to a door just a few meters away from the front door. The group somehow managed to shuffle themselves over to door, get it open and move into the living room which seemed to lead to the other areas of the house, including the spiral staircase which stood smack in the middle. The room was quiet and decorated rather Griffindorishly actually; there was a quite a bit of red, brown and buttercup yellow. The fireplace was carved in beautiful oak wood and on the mantle was the portrait of the first Potter head.

 

“Potter, look around, walk, touch, let yourself be drawn to the entrance” McGonagall instructed him and Harry focused on himself, the room and looked around. 

 

    After moving his eyes around the room several times, he noticed that whenever he looked at or let his eyes pass over the stairs, his body tingled slightly. So he walked towards it, and when he reached it, the tingle became goosebumps on his skin. At this point, all the occupants in the room were silent and staring at him. He looked carefully at the stairs and the railing it had on each side, noticing that the round knob on the start of the right railing had a small carving of a lion and hippogriff placed on it. 

 

    Harry's body, more specifically his arms, reached for the knob. His left hand index finger pressed on the carving of the lion and hippogriff, his right hand grabbing onto the knob and snapping it. At the snap they all heard creaking and the floor beneath Harry began to sink.

 

“Golden boy has-”

“-done it again!!!” the twins commented enthusiastically

 

Harry stepped up onto the staircase to watch the floor sink and make the tunnel that would lead him to the Main House of the Potter Family. He could almost see it, the manor itself, his father and him living in it. It was overwhelming and exhilarating; the only thing holding him back from jumping down the tunnel at this point, was the fear in Aunt Petunia's and Dudley's face and the look of happiness that mirrored his own on his best friend’s faces.

 

  
_ Harry James Potter was almost home. _


	5. Pure-Blood Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French Translations:  
> Mon-Petit Fils - My little son  
> Jaime ta mere - I love you mother
> 
> 'My father will hear about this' is finally here!  
> Next chapter will be up within the next two weeks  
> Wednesdays and Fridays People!
> 
> That's all folks, enjoy the chapter!

**_Malfoy Manor_ **

 

_     “Kill the old man and you will have your father's place in my ranks.” _

 

    Footsteps could be heard walking down the corridor but it seemed as if they were echoing, as if everything was far away and not present. 

 

    Draco Lucius Malfoy found himself in front of his old nursery.

 

    This room seemed to be the only place which contained a small fraction of light in the manor anymore. The only reason being his parents had charmed the room with the most powerful of spells to keep the room safe and happy for their child. The charms kept the Dark Lord's stench from reaching this area of the wing. 

 

    Draco opened the beautifully carved doors and entered the room. It looked the same every time he visited, light fuchsia colored walls with silver and royal blue furniture, all matching Slytherin and pure-blood heritage. There was a cot on the right side of the room, on a raised platform, a baby blanket and a pillow lay neatly folded inside. Right next to it was another small raised platform with a bed big enough for a toddler. The white oak wood had faded into a shade of green as time continued to flow. It's been over ten years since he's slept in that bed.

 

    In the center of the room lay a rug made out of the finest fur, a folded baby fence was leaned against the wall right behind it. To the left were his toy trunks and closet drawers, with a few pictures of Draco up on the wall. 

 

    He made his way slowly to the trunks and the toddler sized table set and took a seat. Letting out a soft sigh, he faced the trunks and opened the one closest to him. Inside, he found a number of his past worn toys, his toddler broomstick, his stuffed unicorn and a fake wand. His eyes swept over the small potions set and landed on his most beloved toy: a griffin. Ragged and dirty with smudges and faded cloth, the stuffed animal was far from pristine. 

 

    Draco picked it up and studied it, the pure irony prompting a quiet laugh from his lips. His favorite toy was the very symbol of Gryffindor, the house that Harry Potter, the bane of his existence in one too many ways, belonged to. Slytherin and Gryffindor were polar opposites, absolutely  _ despising _ every aspect of each other and looking to attack at every chance. His family had been proud Slytherins for generations and yet, his heart had chosen Gryffindor, in more ways than necessary. 

 

    He had made visits to his old nursery almost every day after the Dark Lord's arrival, but this was the first time he had walked around, properly sat down, and touched one of his old belongings. Usually, he would enter the room and lean against the closed door while the minutes passed, never extending another step into the room, merely gazing upon the walls as memories flashed through his mind. 

 

    The previous times, the comfort of his memories and the existence of the room itself had been enough; however, this time, he had to touch and feel the building blocks of his memories himself. Draco reveled in the innocent and kind warmth present solely in this space. It was the only room that had the ability to give him the peace of mind and calm his fears down, if only for a couple of measly minutes. 

 

    He took refuge in it every chance he could for  _ it was his only escape… _

 

    Draco couldn't understand why he wasn't overjoyed and happy like the rest of the death eaters. This was what he had wanted: for the Dark Lord to rise again and let the Purebloods be given their proper place. But instead, he was now seeking for the smallest of lights. While holding his griffin he thought about what he actually really wanted for himself, not something his father influenced but something _he_ truly wanted. 

 

    While looking at the ragged toy, Draco wished to be a child again. He wished to go back to the times when he looked forward to many things, he wished for the times when a tomorrow bought his childlike innocence new wonders. 

 

    But now, all he had to look forward to was to murdering his headmaster and replacing his father in the Dark Lord's ranks. How low had the great Draco Lucius Malfoy fallen? 

 

    His eyes felt the burn of frustrated and scared tears. This was not who he was. Yes, he was arrogant and spiteful but a murderer…. _ never!!! _ He hardly imagined that in his short life span, he would be tasked with killing a man. He preferred not to admit it but the Headmaster kept all people safe, regardless of who it was. 

 

    Albus Dumbledore was a great man and a great wizard. His family may feel strife and malice towards him, but he was a man who deserved an honorable death. He did  _ not _ deserve death from a cowardly boy who hated muggle-borns who scored higher than him. 

 

    He had to fix this. He had to find a way to escape this mission with his life and that meant only one thing: he had to talk to his mother and Severus. He was going to fight for the side that wasn't made up of cold-blooded murders. 

 

    Draco Malfoy decided to swallow his pride as a pure blood and join Saint Potter, the Golden Boy.

 

    Draco closed the trunk and placed the stuffed animal on top of the trunk. He stood and placed the small chair back in its place and walked back to the door. Turning around, he took one last look at the room and breathed in its familiar smell. Once he was satisfied, he exited the room and headed to his mother's sitting room. As he approached the room, Bellatrix, who was talking to his mother, got up and walked to the door.

 

    “The Dark Lord has given you a great privilege, to take the life of an old man who has barricaded our higher task every single time. Do it well Draco and you will not only gain a place in his ranks, you will also gain great power that no previous Malfoy had ever gained” she said, cackling as she walked away from the room. 

 

    Draco could barely keep himself from flinching. His head hung in shame as he walked towards the woman who loved him with every ounce of her being. He took the seat across his mother and looked up at her with determined eyes.

 

    “I won't be carrying out the Dark Lord's will Mother.”

 

    Narcissa’s eyes widened at her son's claim, “Draco!!! You  _ cannot _ say such words in this house. Do you forget what transpires in this Manor?!”

 

    “Mother, I am not a murder nor will I ever be one,” Draco hissed at back at her, “I need you to help me, we both know who's side you are on Mother. Let me help Harry.”

 

    “Harry…....Draco..” His mother sighed, a knowing smile on her face, and Draco realized his mistake. He frantically willed his pale cheeks to remain pale and not turn into that disgusting reddish shade. This was happening much more frequently than he had anticipated. But then again, with the look that his mother was giving him, he guessed that she knew something about his tightly hidden secret. Mothers. What was it about her that rendered him completely incapable of hiding his emotions in her vicinity?

 

    “Alright Draco, let us first find a safe place to properly continue this conversation. Anything else that you may have to tell me?” Narcissa inquired after her son, smiling that infuriating, all-knowing smile of hers.

 

    Draco decided to ignore it, he was glad to feel his cheeks become cooler, “Yes actually, I also intend to ask godfather for help. I know we might not be able to trust him, but he is the closest thing to an ally I have at the moment.”

 

    “My son is  _ truly _ an intelligent heir, though exceptionally clumsy at hiding your true intentions” Draco’s cheeks warmed again. Damn his pale complexion! 

 

    “Very well, we shall leave tomorrow at dawn. I will tell your father that I am concerned about your task and that I heard about it from Bella” She sighed when she saw the uncertainty in his face at the mention of Lucius. She took his cold hands, covering it with both of her own warm ones. “Draco, look at me” He looked into her eyes. They shone with love, even if it was tainted with sadness, “No matter what you may think, most of your father’s actions have been for the sake of his family. For me and most of all, for his precious son. I want you to keep that in mind when you look at him Draco. His world was and is us. He loves you even though he may not express it  _ mon petit-fils _ .”

 

    Draco covered her hands with his larger ones. Gazing at their joined hands with a tight smile, he uttered, “ _ J’aime ta mere. _ ”

 

**_The Next Day…_ **

 

    The sun had yet to properly show but Draco stood outside the Manor gates waiting for his mother. The sky was painted a midnight yellow accompanied by a soft orangish pink. Nature held such beauty and yet, here in his home, was a monster who wanted to strip the world of its splendor. He wondered what drove the Dark Lord’s craving for immense power. Why did he derive pleasure from murdering in cold blood? Why did darkness envelope his life? Why did he wish to poison all that is beautiful? These thoughts plagued his mind in increasing frequency ever since his arrival. It was honestly rather tiring.

 

    “Draco” He heard his mother call and turned to face her. 

 

    “Good morning Mother, your elegance shines through as always.”

 

    “ Thank you,  _ mon petit.  _ You look well rested.”

 

    Well, that was a blatant lie. He had hardly slept at all. Sleep only came to him for mere moments before the terrifying reality dragged him out into the harsh darkness once again.

 

    “Grab a hold of my hand, Draco, apparation is always the most efficient method.”

 

    He took her hand and soon felt himself being pulled into the void and not a second later his feet landed on solid ground. Narcissa walked up to the black door and knocked on it three times. The door swung open not a moment later, with the dark figure of Severus Snape appearing in the doorway.

 

    “Narcissa and Draco, to what do I owe this pleasure?” he drawled, clearly not very pleased in the slightest.

 

    “There is an urgent matter we must discuss Severus. Quickly. Let us in first” Narcissa commanded softly. It always surprised the young Malfoy how his graceful and soft-spoken mother could make others bend to her will so easily.

 

    They entered the house and followed him into his sitting room. Severus summoned Winky, who appeared with a poof, before taking a seat, “Bring us some Chamomile tea and the muffins from today’s breakfast.” She let out a hearty, ‘Yes Master!’ before disappearing just as fast as she had appeared.

 

    “What is so important that you had to come see me at dawn?”

 

    “Are your privacy charms active?”

 

    “Of course they are, Narcissa. There is nothing to worry about, it is my house we are occupying.”

 

    “Draco needs help and you are the only option we had. Draco, if you would?”

 

    “The Dark Lord has privileged me with the task of murdering Albus Dumbledore within the year” Draco began. He noticed the suppressed flinch in his godfather's body, “When I take the Headmasters life, I will be rewarded with the dark mark and a position in his upper ranks. I will be replacing Father.” Draco watches Severus’ face carefully.

 

    “What assistance do you require from me?”

 

    “You see, I do not  _ want _ this so-called privilege” Severus narrowed his eyes but did not say anything. Draco continued firmly, “I will not be carrying out this mission. I need your help to ensure my life, my mother’s life and though it may not be wise, my father’s life as well. I know it is a lot to ask, but please, I have no one else to turn to.” Draco met Severus’ unfaltering stare with one of his own, determined to deliver his intentions. He could feel him poking at his mind, trying to use Legilimency on him and Draco let him, forfeiting his own exceptional Occlumency skills in order to make Severus trust him. He only hoped it would be enough.

 

    Winky arrived with the tea and biscuits and placed them on the table, “Is master wanting anything else?” She looked up at him, hope filling her eyes.

 

    “No Winky, you may return to your duties” Severus waited to make sure Winky had gone back to her duties before speaking, “Draco, you are my godson and I commend your sudden bravery, but you do not simply go against the Dark Lord’s wishes. Do you forget that your Manor is housing the very man himself. This could mean the slaughter of your entire family.”

 

   “I understand the consequences. I understand and that is why I am asking  _ you  _ for help. I know you are aiding Harry Potter and I too, no longer wish to fight alongside those who take pleasure in slaughter. I never did. Bowing at the Dark Lord’s feet and having to accept such a mission was like Granger’s punch all over again, only this time, it actually knocked some sense into my head. It made me realize what a horrendous future I have been following my father to. I did not come to this decision easily. I have thought and thought and thought again. If only I used my mind as much when I was in Hogwarts, I would have aced more than just your Potion’s class with excellent scores.” He let out a soft laugh and closed his eyes for a moment before meeting his mentor’s stare once again, “Help me Severus, please.”

 

    “You loved Lily, Severus. I know how much you loved her. Lucius saw your heart crack as well during fifth-year, even though you kept to yourself. Because of that, I know you would do anything to protect her memory. Even if it was in the form of her green eyes taking their place in her son.” Narcissa voiced softly.

 

    Snape averted his eyes away from the pair. He detested showcasing his feelings to the outside world and he  _ most certainly  _ did not enjoy being read. Narcissa, in all the years of knowing him, realized that the reason her husband got on so well with Severus, was their inability to express their feelings to their loved ones. 

 

    “Please, Severus, he is only a boy. Help us, help him.” she begged. She knew that he cared for her son, he always had. Draco was his  _ godson _ . The boy himself could feel the affection at times.

 

    Severus released a long breath, “Very well, I shall see what I can do. I will talk to Albus but I assume he already knows. Do not do anything suspicious or out of the ordinary. Follow orders, go where you are asked to go and remain out of trouble until I deliver a proper answer. Is that understood?”

 

    “Thank you Godfather! Thank you.” Draco said, relief painting his rough handsome features, as he leaped to wrap his arms around Severus. Narcissa giggled, watching Severus’ face cloud over.

 

    “Draco, if you do not wish to die this very moment, you will remove your arms and move  _ away. _ ” Severus stiffly uttered and Draco immediately withdrew himself, apologizing profusely. The potions master cleared his throat and dusted his robes off, fixing him with a cold, unblinking stare as soon as he was done, “Do not  _ ever _ do that again.” Draco felt a chill crawl down his spine and nodded rapidly.

 

    Severus faced him again and boy, was that stare intimidating, “Malfoy, you received a punch from Miss Granger?” he raised an eyebrow.

    “Um….I suppose I might have. You never know what happens at Hogwarts, you see.” Draco cleared his throat awkwardly, eyes looking anywhere but his godfather’s face.

 

    Severus stared at him, a hint of amusement making its way through his features, but remained silent and made his way to the front door. Draco let out a small sigh of relief and followed his mother to exit the house. Severus opened the door and held it open for them. As he passed through the threshold, he heard him ask his mother, “How did you know that Potter had green eyes? I do not believe you ever had the misfortune of meeting him.”

 

    “Draco mumbled about young Potter's ‘numpty green eyes’ at least twice during his stays since the winter of fourth year. Oh! Apparently he is as ‘clumsy as a drunk donkey when dancing the waltz’ as well.” Narcissa smiled, her eyes dancing with delight.

 

    Draco stiffened as he felt his godfather’s baleful eyes on him once again, feeling utterly naked. The immense discomfort he could bring about from a mere stare was quite unpleasant to be a victim of. He did not dare turn around to face his mother or Severus. Not with the small hint of red colouring his cheeks again.  The summer heat was phenomenal. Yes. It was the summer heat. Nothing else, just the summer heat. It was that simple.

 

    “Unbelievable!” Severus said under his breath, “Get going then, I will be in touch soon.” 

 

    “Always a pleasure to see you Severus, though you must smile more often. Good day. Draco, dear, you’re manners.”

 

    “Good day Godfather.” He made a slight bow and rapidly took his mother’s arm, eager to escape that ominous stare. Narcissa smiled at his chagrin and apparated back to the Malfoy Manor.

 

    “If Bella or anyone else questions your whereabouts, you have only started on your task by asking for access to Severus’ Hogwarts lab after curfew. The Dark Lord places more trust in Severus than Bella at the moment, and it will be of benefit for keeping all our lives intact if it remains the same for as long as it can, at least until we escape this horror. Do you understand  _ mon-petit _ ?” She says quietly.

 

    “Mother, you surprise me at every turn, but yes, I understand. Now shall we go in? I believe we can have a late breakfast right about now. A private one perhaps, for old times sake?” Draco smiled at his mother fondly, offering his arm to her.

 

    “That would be wonderful darling” she hooks her arm through his as they begin making their way up the winding road, “Let us do so on the balcony over looking my favorite flowers. It is terribly fortunate that the Dark Lord does not step out of his wing towards ours isn’t it sweetheart? If not, my poor flowers would have paid the price” 

 

    They laugh lightheartedly, having maybe a smidge of their troubles lifted. A smidge that was much better than anything.

  
  


**_A Few Hours Later..._ **

    Draco walked towards his private-not-private-anymore potions lab after having breakfast with his beautiful mother, thoughts swirling around in his mind. That may have been why he did not notice his father passing by him, consequently forgetting to greet him as well.

 

    “Draco!!” He heard a harsh hiss and turned to face his father, who did not look the least bit pleased to be ignored by his own son first thing in the morning.

 

    “Ah! Father!” Draco grimaced, “I’m awfully sorry. I was lost in thought, good morning.”

 

    “Where did you and Narcissa disappear to today morning? The sun’s rays had not even reached our gates.” Lucius questioned Draco, with a frown marring his pale face.

 

    “Mother accompanied me to Godfather’s house. I was under the assumption that she had you informed.” He answered calmly, afraid of angering his father for unknown reasons but also because he did  _ not _ want to create a scene in front of the other death eaters. It would be most embarrassing.

 

    “Yes she mentioned that she was concerned about your  _ task. _ ” he spat out venomously, “But she did not inform me of your little departure.”

 

    “I apologize Father. Is there anything else you wish to discuss with me? I really must get started on some of my potions” Draco asked, twitching to get away.

 

    “Are you hiding something from me Draco? You’ve been nothing but secretive since the Easter holidays, always avoiding me and sneaking around, keeping away from the Death Eaters. It has only worsened ever since your return. I suspect Narcissa knows but she has revealed nothing to me. What is it that you’re hiding Draco?” He took a menacing step towards his son.

 

    Draco flinched, “Nothing Father. I’ve just been nervous since the Dark Lord’s arrival. The thought of receiving the dark mark and proving myself worthy has made me slightly jittery. There is much for me to do.”

 

    “It seems you don’t have to prove yourself anymore. He has promised you much more than he has ever promised me!” Lucius hissed hatefully.

 

    Draco had enough of his father’s loathing. He clenched his fists and spat back with distaste, “I don’t want your disappointing seat Father, I can make myself my  _ own _ seat” He proceeded to promptly storm away in the direction of his lab, ignoring his father’s roars of “Draco get back here! Don’t you dare walk away from me, boy!!”

 

    Instead of going to the potions laboratory (he couldn’t even be frustrated there anymore because the blasted potioners in death eater ranks had taken over it. He only had a small space left for him. Screw them all!) Draco entered the closest room to him, which happened to be his own bedroom. He stomped over to his desk, which was neatly organized with school work on the top left corner and his quills and ink on the top right corner. Pulling out his chair furiously, he sat on it, positively fuming. 

 

    He couldn't believe his father. Sure, he wasn't actually going to complete the task and it wasn't something to be proud of, but shouldn't the man at least be proud that the Dark Lord was ‘honoring’ his son with such an important mission for the Dark side? The man had to be jealous of his own son over losing a bloody chair. Damn, the disappointment!

 

    He needed to calm down so he went ahead and opened his top most drawer, pulling out his sketch book. He hadn't had much time to draw, what with being summoned by the Dark Lord and other death eaters, making sure his mother and the other blonde head in his family were still alive and making trips to the potions lab (not that he got anything done in there anymore, he had more space in the potions classroom back in Hogwarts). But now that he needs to vent, he would draw. HE. WOULD. DRAW. 

 

    Wait a minute, what was he going to draw? He definitely wasn't stepping out of the room with his father hissing more than that disgusting ginormous snake of the Dark Lord’s. Maybe he should draw himself, a self-portrait. He really was vain, Draco thought to himself with a small laugh. But he couldn’t deny that he was blessed with good looks. There’s the reason why he shouldn't be a murderer. It would ruin his whole princely image. Thinking utterly vain thoughts about himself, Draco moved to his gigantic walk in closet with his sketchpad and drawing materials. 

 

    He took a seat in the comfortable green sofa and faced the mirror. He put down his materials on the side table, took out his wand and made a pose. He leaned against the arm of the sofa and rested his head on his hand. His other hand, the right, falls in between his legs and he looked at the mirror with a sultry gaze. He uttered a simple spell he learned in his art class for self-portraits and froze the mirror to look like a picture. 

 

    Draco put his wand back in its holster and began to draw his seductive self. He was a decent artist who had a little talent in the area. He worked hard on drawing since it calmed him. At this point, he was fairly good and his drawings were impeccable.

 

    When he was almost halfway through, he felt the familiar chill of uncertainty crawl through his spine. He feared the Dark Lord may figure out what they had been planning and who they were getting help from. If he did then Severus too, was also in danger. These thoughts ransacked his head and he could no longer concentrate on the drawing. He stood, got rid of the frozen picture and proceeded to leave the closet, putting his drawing materials away. Draco walked to his bed and sat down on the silken sheets. He held his head in his hands, feeling a small panic attack coming. His head pounded and his vision turned blurry. He had to calm down. He thought of Mother and green eyes, Mother and green eyes, Mother and green eyes, Mother and green eyes. 

 

    Over and over, he repeated the words in his head, images flashing in front of his eyes. He focused on them and started regulating his breathing. His vision started clearing and his headache receded just barely. Opening up his bedside drawer, he pulled out a pepperup potion and gulped it down. Deciding that he had to show the other death eaters he wasn't just a baby prince, Draco made his way to his tiny space in what used to be  _ his _ old potions lab.

 

    When he arrived at the lab, Draco found his Aunt Bellatrix lying in wait for him. The woman was absolutely terrifying to be around.

 

    “Draco dear, where did you and my darling sister run away to this morning? It isn't nice to skip a breakfast with our Dark Lord now is it?” she cackled with a knowing glint in her eye.

 

    “Aunt Bella, I thought it was appropriate to get started on my task as quickly as I could. I would hope that our Lord could extend his generous understanding, with the weight of the task he's given me.” He made sure to keep any form of emotion absent from his expression.

 

    “Oh rea...lly...Well, why did you have to leave so early? Can't you tell me where you went? You've been secretive for a while Draco, I wonder why?” She circled him, like a vulture circling her prey.

 

_     Was he really that transparent? _

 

    “We went to see Godfather. He has access to an unlimited potions laboratory and is given notice of the Headmaster’s password at all times. There is nothing to hide Aunt Bella, you must have just noticed my nerves” He responded stoically, refusing to let her win.

 

    “Have I? Well then let's make sure to not keep secrets, my dear. I tend to be well-informed, my little nephew. Tata” She smirked at him, the glint in her crazed eyes showing she did not trust him fully. She left with a final glare, swirling around and laughing her way down the hall.

 

    Now he had to be even more careful. With Aunt Bella onto him, planning his defect was going to be a great deal more dangerous. He had to let his mother and Severus know. Draco got started on his sixth-year potions review to distract himself from the horrors that Aunt Bella would inflict on them if she found out.

 

    That night after dinner, Draco told his mother about Aunt Bellatrix’s suspicions while escorting her back to her room. She promised to let his Godfather know and warned him to keep his expression under control at all times. She did not want him to let even a  _ drop _ of emotion show. 

 

**_A Week Later..._ **

 

     Mother suddenly requested he accompany her on a small shopping spree. Inside the store, she shoved a robe into his arms and handed him a piece of parchment covertly. She then hustled him towards the fitting cubicle. 

 

    “Read it and destroy it” She whispered before stepping out.

 

    The parchment looked crumpled and crushed as if it had been made to look small and insignificant as possible. Draco shifted the parchment around, unraveling it and noticed the note was in his godfather's handwriting. His breath caught in his throat and his head pounded with the force of knowing that his godfather may have found a way to save him and his family. He smoothed the paper out and held it with both of his hands.

 

_     “I have found a way to help you in your endeavor. You are to meet me alone at my residence in two days time at dawn. Bring with you the basic materials for a creating an antidote.” _

 

    It seemed he was receiving help in the best possible way. His godfather had thought of a loophole and had also given him an alibi. If there was something Draco had learned other than belittling and bullying half-bloods and muggle-borns from his father, it was being able to read between the lines.

 

    Draco whispered a quiet ‘ _ incendio’  _ and made sure the parchment had turned into ashes. He scattered the ashes into dust itself just to be safe. He stepped out with the robe, informing the attendant that it did not match his tastes and left the store with his mother. 

 

**_Two Days Later..._ **

 

    Draco stood in front of his godfather's floo. He turned to his face him, “Where are we flooing to?”

 

    Severus looked him directly in the eye, “Dumbledore's office.”

  
_    Draco Malfoy was to meet the very man he was ordered to kill. _


	6. Lagoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the late update. School started this week so it took awhile to get the chapter edited.  
> We are getting closer to the main charcters getting to know about AItherios and it will happen in the next few chapters. You will have to pardon me about Draco and Harry, their relationship is yet to begin. But once they make contact things will pick up at a much faster rate.  
> There's a few bits of information you lot need to know before you start reading.  
> Ruegalic the pegasus is Enaretos bonded familiar, but this does not mean he is treated as a pet. Rugalic is sassy and all sorts of wonder, he has his own character and freedom.  
> The Lulai trees are protective trees that have a mind of it's own. Meaning they protect what they believe is important. Dark elf land is native to the species.The Lulai tree which you will encounter for a brief moment is one of the seven kinds. The colors are in their barks. The Yellow barked Lulai tree makes the distance form the tree to what they are protecting the same from any direction. It is finding the trees that is hard. They appear willingly to whom they think are worthy, otherwise it is dangerous and psycologiacaly draining to find.  
> Enjoy.

**_Aitherios_** **_Legion Headquarters_**

 

        “How far into the forest is the lagoon?” Enaretos asked his First.

 

        “It is four hundred meters in from the Lulai Trees. Almost to the end of the forest from land. It might be easier to go in from the sky, General.” Asdern replied.

 

“Does the sky offer more speed or protection?”

 

“The sky may have slight troubles compared to the land but even then it will save you more time. Since the lagoon is towards the edge, and the forest corners off to a cliff, riding through the sky will give you time that would be lost when searching for it from land.”

 

Enaretos contemplated this, “ _ The sky would save him a two day search through the forest and the Chiefs had given him only two weeks.”  _

 

           He turned to his first, “Would the distance from the Lulai trees be the same when searching from the skies?”

 

“Yes sir, these are the yellow species; the distance from the Lulai to the lagoon would be the same no matter the direction in which you approach from. That is the why it was easily found when the trees were spotted.”

 

“Saddle Ruegalic for me Asdern. Make sure the patrols are changing and mixing properly on time; we don’t need the Kalardr to know that I have left the legion on its own. Ralael and the South East will keep up the pretense till I return in three days. No mistakes will be tolerated.”

 

“I understand,” Asdern bowed and headed to the sky stables.

 

The General walked towards the chamber that held the  _ Krystállina Aéra.  _ He needed to contact Ralael and inform him that the preparations for the scouting mission was ready; he could begin his part of the distraction. 

 

         As the High General of the legion, Enaretos had thousands of Aitherios warriors under his orders. It also meant he was on par with the other Chiefs when making military decisions. As he came upon the door that held the glass communicator, he realised that this was the first time in almost four centuries that they had to be increasingly wary of their enemies. With the prospect of finding the new rulers in his hands, they could not afford a single mistake. Ralael himself had made the decision to personally pick out soldiers who were skilled enough to prolong a battle on purpose. 

 

        Enaretos opened the metal marble door and entered the room. The mirror stood in the far side of the room against the wall. He made his way to it and waved the back of his hand over the mirror with a tiny bit of magic laced in it.

 

        “Ralael, Fae Chief.” He requested in a strong, clear voice.

 

Moments later the the mirror blurred and clouded itself only to clear up and reveal the fae chief standing on the other side.

 

“Greetings, General. Are we ready to proceed?”

 

“Yes, my Lord, Everything has been prepared. I hope to arrive back within the early hours of the third day. I shall trust in your soldier's’ ability and your commands, Chieftain, to keep us safe.”

 

“Very well, my men and women are ready for your signal. Calm your fears, we  _ will _ hold them back.”

 

“My soldiers will be misting from the fort in a quarter to the hour. If you will proceed thirty minutes after, my men should have the Kalaldr and the sniffers engaged.”

 

“I shall do so, General. Make sure your magical signature is upon them.”

 

“Without fail. Then, Lord Ralael, till I see you in two nights, pleasant battles.” Enaretos’ lips stretched into a smirk.

 

The Fae chief chuckled at the High General’s childish look of loathing and excitement about the upcoming mock battle, “Pleasant battles and traveling my friend. Be brave and return unharmed.” His image blurred as the mirror clouded and Enaretos found himself gazing at his own reflection once again.

 

The conversation over, he strode out of the room, heading for the sky stables.

    ****

**_Sky Stables_ **

Asdern turned to see Enaretos making his way towards him and Ruegalic, his face set in determination.

 

_        “Enaretos.” _ The pegasus nipped his hair in greeting,  _ “Why is Asdern saddling only me? Is he not accompanying us? Or am I to bear both your weights?” _

 

_       “No, Ruegalic. He will stay back to fulfill my duties this time. I apologize for not saddling you myself, we are pressed for time.” _

 

_ “ Hm. Your First is not so bad. There is nothing to apologize for.”  _

 

__ _ “ I am glad then.” _

 

“Everything is in place,” He stated, hoisting himself onto the back of his friend, “This mission  _ cannot _ have any faults or mistakes. Not in the slightest.”

 

Asdern met the General’s firm gaze with his own, understanding clear in his eyes and asserted that he himself, would make sure that they will not fail. Rather abruptly, Ruegalic nipped him on the shoulder and nuzzled his face in goodbye much to the Firsts’ surprise. The familiar does not usually express affection towards him.

 

      Ruegalic ruffled his great wings,  _ “Are we ready, Enaretos?”  _  He felt the pegasus ask, _ “Yes. Yes, we are. It is time, my old friend,” _ he replied, patting his side. 

 

_      “Well then, let us take our leave!”  _ Ruegalic swung his wings, hooves clopping against the floor and within moments, the High General was in the air.

 

Asdern took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, his hair tousled by the wind lifting Ruegalic into the sky. He watched the two figures blur into one as they shrunk into the sky.  It will soon be time for him to mist alongside the small platoon. He opened his eyes, steeling his resolve, he would gladly play his part in this mission with honor.

**_Witchflower Forest_ **

      The yellow bark of the Lulai trees spread out across the bare forest. The land was bleak and lifeless with little to no greenery present. Their world seemed to reflect the hopelessness sullying the hearts of the people of Aitherios. Ruegalic lowered himself down close enough to the glide over the trees.

 

“Ruegalic, you should be able to spot the shine of the water, it is not that far off now.”

 

The pegasus narrowed in on a small but bright ray of light turned upward and sped in its direction. Within a few seconds, they were hovering over a crystal, emerald lagoon reflecting the sun. Ruegalic landed at the end of the shore. Weeds had washed upon it from the lagoon.

 

       As soon as Enaretos dismounted him, Ruegalic unfurled his wings, opening them wide and released a bit of his pegasus magic, erasing their life signature so that no one could track them.

 

_ “Enaretos, I believe you must dive in at the center, the gate is said to be towards the southwest from the center of the lagoon, near the seabed. I shall stand guard until you return.” _

_ “Very well. I hope to return as fast I can.” _ Enaretos stretched out his hand, stroking his familiar who nuzzled into the warmth of his palm. He touched his forehead to Ruegalic’s in a final gesture of farewell before turning away.

 

      Grabbing his satchel and sword, he draped them across his shoulders instead of his waist. As Fae, they had control over elements and other magic. Enaretos had a special mastery over the control of water magic. His battle skills mirrored this control to the point of sheer fear. He walked towards the water, concentrating on it and slowly stepped on the surface. He did not sink. Ruegalic watched his movements from the shore, his tail swishing in concern. Enaretos steadily made his way towards the center of the lagoon. Inhaling as much air as possible, he dived.

 

_     “Be safe, my friend.” _ He felt Ruegalic’s last whisper as he broke through the surface.

 

The water was clear and crystal on the inside as it was on the outside. Enaretos swam towards the bottom. The creatures in the lagoon made no move to bother him. It seemed to him that they too had been affected by the lack of life without the rulers. They hastened to hide in what was left of the underwater plants. His sympathy for the creatures only fueled his desire to meet the young ones. 

      Enaretos reached the bottom rapidly and there he found the remains of a guardian of the lake. The bones were large in the middle but the limbs seemed to be extremely small. Without dwelling much on the creature, Enaretos dug into one of his hidden armor pockets, pulled out a water compass and held it out. 

       He had to hurry, his breath was running out. As soon as the arrows pointed southwest, he used the force of the water to propel him in that direction. He swam for a few minutes and then came upon it: a worn down archway, surrounded by a faint greenish glow. It looked like a mirror but he knew it wasn’t.

Enaretos drew towards it and steeled his nerves. He used a boost of speed, hurling himself forward and crashed right through the archway into a pile of gold, soaked to the bone and dripping with water.

  
_        They were one step closer to their Royals. _


	7. Unorthodox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should die a painfull and tortuous death I know. My sister, your beloved editor is in the current process of skinning me alive so fear not i am being punished. But finally here it is a chapter. Enjoy!!!!

**_Wizarding London-Gringotts._ **

  


        Looking around, the High General noticed he was surrounded by gold, silver and bronze coins and other treasures. He himself was standing on a pile of gold.It seemed to be a vault of valuables that he had landed on. As he looked around, Enaretos noticed that the paintings could move. It was as if they were alive and breathing, but he was sure that most of them were dead from their cloth and actions presented in the paintings.

        “Intruder!!!”, yelled a voice behind him. Enaretos whipped his body around to find the source of the shout, while turning around, he noticed a painting of a particular human dressed in cuffs and  _ ‘Were those ruffles around the man’s neck?’.  _ It was the most bizarre outfit the General had seen in his long immortal life. As Enaretos approached the painting frame, the man in the picture had his eyes widened and mouth opened,the man let out an unmanly yelp and disappeared to the side of the frame. Forgetting about what had happened, but keeping alert as a General should,Enaretos let his  aura out slowly, testing the magic that surrounded the room. He had to know what magic was placed in order to not accidentally trigger a trap. Enaretos felt the familiar touch of goblin magic come from a pair of doors, the  _ only _ doors in the room. They had an intricated design of clockwork, and green wines intertwined, and a goblin carved stub that was enough for a goblin’s fingernail to slide through.These doors were the exit to the human world.

“My word! Never would I in my old age, even dream of seeing a Fae in the flesh. Bless my chocolate truffles!!!”, said a voice calmly with a bit of excitement laced in it.

        Enaretos turned towards the voice that came from the same direction it had come from before. In the painting,now was not the bizarrely dressed man from before, but an old human dressed in “ _ Was that the color of early spring leaves?!! These humans surely had weird taste in color and cloths. At least he did not have ruffles around his neck.”  _ The painting frame had turned into a form of a two way communicator, it was extremely close in the likeness of the  _ Krystállina Aéra. _

       Enaretos turned his body fully towards the frame and looked at the quite old human with cool calm eyes that would not let any vulnerability to show through.

“Ah! My apologies”,started the human, “I am Dumbledore, you are currently standing within my vault at Gringotts Bank in wizarding London.”

       The General raised an eyebrow, looking at the human named Dumbledore.

“I assume that you are here about your world’s regent’s”, continued Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes.

       At this comment, Enaretos narrowed his eyes and asked Dumbledore. “Why do you assume?”

“I know where one half of the pair is. I was present at his birth. The mark of the royal was on top of his tiny hand. His parents let me know of their heritage and what the mark meant incase they were not there at the time he realised his true fate.”, explained the human and paused.

“Continue.” growled the High General.

      Dumbledore seemed to expect the reaction, but it did not stop the smallest of flinch’s passing his body. The Fae may have been on the other side of the frame, but that did not mean he had no way of harming Dumbledore and that meant he was not safe either. 

“I can take you to him, we have been waiting for someone to appear. He has recently started showing subtle changes and I am sure it will be helpful for him to have one of his kin while he transforms. I must let you know though that our world is at war and that he is the center and our hope as well. You will have to protect him well.” Dumbledore explained calmly

      Enaretos felt insulted at the last few words the old human had spoken to him, as if he doubted Enaretos ability to guard a new half child. 

“Old Human” snarled Enaretos. “I am the High General of Aitherios, do not doubt the Fae!!!”

      Dumbledore was quick apologize and explain calmly what he had really meant to the edgy Fae. “That is not at all what I implied High General, only that the man we are at war is close to being immortal, he has already evaded death for fourteen years without a body. He is the most dangerous creature our world has seen and his prime target is your king. If he gets a hold of your hope then both our worlds will be devastated. And thus I request you as a precaution, it may be wise to bring along a small group with you for better protection and it will help Harry understand much faster.Is that possible?”

“His Highness’ name is Harry?” asked Enaretos

“Yes, he is Harry Potter, The boy who lived and the savior of the wizarding world. A sweet and brave sixteen year old young man.” He replied with a brighter twinkle in his eye.

      Enaretos started at the old human that was on the painting frame. The human seemed to intelligent and powerful, it could be seen clearly from the small conversation that he shared. He had also provided him with important information regarding their young regents.

“Why must I trust you? You may very well be the very wizard your world is at war against.” inquired the General.

“I am a light wizard, I am the headmaster of the school that young wizarding children attend till they come of age. I am your king’s mentor and he is like my grandson. Harry is a child that has been deprived of many happy opportunities in life and for an old man like me there is no other happiness other than seeing him with those that care for him despite his status. And I believe that you, High General will be one of them, that is why I have not alerted the goblins at the bank about your presence in my vault yet. I have contributed to some of his pain as well, which is why I am willing to put my trust in you General and hope to atone for some the mistakes I have committed in the process of protecting him.” 

      He looked at the human for a few seconds after he was done. As the High General he was trained to filter speeches as the one he had just heard. But at this moment he could trust the old human and only him. The information was vital and he had the feeling that Dumbledore had given him more than he had originally intended to. He was going to take a chance,they were desperate as well.  _ “It wasn’t as if he couldn’t wipe out most of the humans on his own.” _

“Very well human, I shall return here with a few of my best. Keep this in mind Dumbledore.. I do not trust you, the only reason that I am taking your proposal into account is because you are my gateway. If I am double crossed it is not the creature that you are at war against that will be your biggest fear. It is I.” The High General stated with no air to retort or remark.

     Dumbledore nodded and watched as the magnificent and dangerous Fae General went through the Mirror of Erised.

  


**_Aitherios- Legion Headquarters_ **

  


      Ruegalic soared high in the air, his wings spread and a cold friend atop his back. When he noticed the sky stables he flapped his wings harder and let the pressure of the wind fly him closer to the opening. He landed swiftly inside the stables,  Enaretos moved from the Pegasus's back to the floor. His bones chilled and frozen, he laid a hand on his familiar’s forehead and moved quickly down the staircase.  _ ‘ He needed a warm bath before anything was put in place in regards to the final part of the expedition for the royal family.’  _ Instead of the walking to his quarters, he misted there; being the High General gave him an advantage at times like this. As he filled his bath with warm water and scented herbs, Enaretos thought back to the lagoon and its after effects on his body. 

      After he returned to his world and then heaved himself out of the lagoon, his magic had no effect on the water that clung to his body. He slowly lowered himself into the warm water and exhaled in relief at his bones and skin thawing. The lagoon was expected to be special and powerful, but for the water to cling to him and freeze and chill his bones was clearly unexpected on his part. The weather and the desolate and frosty air in Aitherios had not being any help either. It was only thanks to Ruegalic’s fast flying and his fire magic that had helped him make it to the headquarters without getting hypothermia.  He thought over the information given to him by the human Dumbledore, he had called himself the highness’ mentor and surrogate grandfather, this meant that the young ruler was close to the human in trust and emotions. And it seemed as if ‘Harry’ had lost his parents at a young age. 

     Enáretos could assume many things about his new ruler’s life through this information, but one thing he had not let go since the moment he heard it, was the fact that their ruler was expected to defeat a creature who had escaped death and that he was the center of the wizarding human war as well. Once his highness defeated the creature in the human world, he would have to come back to fight another. 

     Heaving a heavy sigh Enáretos sank into the warm soothing water of his bath and cleared his mind of what he had learned, focusing on his body thawing back to its normal temperature.

_ He was so very close to meeting His Highness Harry.  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 08 should be up within the week.


	8. Family Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised the Chapter has been delivered to you!! Enjoy!!

**_Glasgow Scotland_ **

      McGonagall and Remus checked the tunnel for any curses that would harm the group and let Harry drop down to the tunnel after they were satisfied. Hermione dropped in after Harry and the rest followed with McGonagall and Remus taking the rear. Soon, ice blue flames began to float around the tunnel, giving them much needed light. The group was startled when they heard creeking and looked up to see the entrance from the townhome starting to close.

      “We better start moving,” said Molly

      “Remus? Do I just go straight down the tunnel?” asked Harry

      “Yes. You should know that you are close when you start feeling wood under the feet.” answered Remus.

      Following Remus’ advice the group started to move down the tunnel in single file, with the flames lighting the path. They continued walking for around fifteen minutes before Harry’s trainers made contact with the hardwood the tunnel was lined with on the bottom.

      “It's the wood, we’re close” said Harry

      “How much further Remus?” asked Ron, “My legs and back hurt.”

      “Not long, we’re on top of the manor now.” replied Remus “Harry you should see four torches on the wall soon, when you see them, pull the second one on the left and back up.”

      “I see them Moony.” Harry answered back

     Remus asked everyone except Harry to stay where they were, till Harry pulled the torch and returned. 

     Hermione couldn’t understand why and asked, “Why can’t we go with him?”

     This time though McGonagall answered her, “It is blood magic, the torch will only activate when a Potter blood touches it and as it has been decades since a Potter touched it there might be triggers against those who do not carry Potter blood.”

     The same time the question was answered, Harry returned and the roof of the tunnel started to open up. Molly transfigured her hanky into a ladder and the group started to climb up into the manor.

     As soon as Harry stepped foot into the manor, the magic awoke and the manor was brought to life with light filling it. Harry looked around, while the others were climbing in. The room the tunnel was built in looked to be a sitting room, with the paintings and beautiful embroidering lining the walls. The room seemed to have the color scheme of a warm coco color. It looked well kept with the furniture looking pristine and dust free. There were fresh flowers in the vase on the mantel which had the Potter Crest on it along with a large ornament the size of a bludger. It looked to be a pair of lavender wings with intricate weaving's of blue and maroon on each wing respectively. Harry felt like he should knew what the wings meant, it was nagging at the back of his head. 

    POP! He turned around to see a House elf or rather elves, looking at him with awe.

    “Little master Harry has returned to Potter manor!” Cried a house elf, with wonder in his eyes.

    “You know me?” asked Harry surprised.

    The elf seemed to be elated that Harry had confirmed his identity and spoken to him, “Sepsy knows little master from birth. Sepsy is the head elf of Potter manor. We being waiting for long time for little master Harry to return to his home.” 

    Harry took a glance at Hermione and she was looked at the interaction with disapproval in her eyes.

    “Uh..’Mione I did not know..” started Harry but Hermione cut him off while sighing and surprised Harry with what she said next.

    “Its okay Harry, Remus, Mrs.Weasley and Professor McGonagall explained to me about the house elves in families. So it's ok.” she then turned to Sepsy and the other elves and asked them, “You have been serving the Potter families for centuries by your own choice?”

    Sepsy and the other elves looked between Harry and Hermione and nodded with wide eyes.

    “You have been treated well and taken care of?”

    “Yes missy.” answered the lot

    “Then we’re wonderful Harry, I need to understand wizarding life as well” said Hermione firmly.

    Molly and Mcgonagall looked at her with pride and Ron and the other Weasley children looked at her with their jaws slacked and eyes ready to pop. Petunia and Dudley just looked uncomfortable around the elves, who were standing off to the side. Hermione took a look at the group that was staring at her and answered with a huff “Oh! Come on I can adapt”

    “Look the faux Ravenclaw has-”

    “Loosened her knickers-” said the twins with clown smiles on their faces.

    Harry turned back to Sepsy and told him, “Well Sepsy, I’m back for good with my cousin and aunt. Do you think you could get some rooms ready for all of us?. And maybe some late lunch as well?”

    Sepsy and the elves looked ready to cry. 

    “Of course! Little master of course!!! It will be our pleasure. Please come with us.”

    Some elves popped off, possibly to get the rooms and lunch ready but five elves including Sepsy stayed back and he introduced the other four as Tetty, Hibby,Noony and Vint. 

    “Vint be taking the party except Little Master’s blood family to dining room.” said Sepsy and Vint escorted everybody except Harry, Remus, Dudley and Petunia out of the sitting room. 

    “We being Little master’s and families personal elves. Little master’s elf is I, Sepsy.” He said with pride on his face and shoulders a little high for his small stature. Tetty the only female elf naturally went to stand in front of Petunia and introduced herself.

    “I being Tetty, and I being Mistress personal elf. Tetty be very happy to be able to save a family again.” 

    Petunia looked a bit frazzled but proceeded to introduce herself, “Hello Tetty, it’s a pleasure to meet you and thank you for helping me.”

    Tetty smiled brightly at Petunia. Hibby did the same with Dudley, though both seemed a bit shy.

    “Hello Master, I being Hibby and I be Master’s elf.” said Hibby with his eyes lowered and his feet scuffing the floor.

    Dudley seemed just as embarrassed, “Hello I'm Dudley and uh…. nice to meet you.”

    Harry just looked on fondly and asked Sepsy, “ Is he still a young elf?”

    “Yes Little Master, Master Dudley be his first.” answered Sepsy

    “It has been a while hasn't it Noony?” asked Remus with an amused grin.

    Harry snickered on the side, while Noony, the last elf, greeted Remus.

    “Yes, master Moony it has. Pleasure to see Master again to be serving master too.” said Noony with a bright smile.

    “Wait, you know each other?” asked Harry surprised.

    “Your great-grandfather gave each of us an elf when we first visited, mainly to keep an eye on us. Noony was given to me as joke.” explained Remus, a funny grin on his face.

    “Oh..” Harry made an awkward gesture toward the door.

     Sepsy and the other three elves took this as the signal to lead the their new permanent occupants to the dining hall, for a hearty meal. They planned on giving their new family a taste of the Potter kitchens, and it seemed that their Little Master Harry and Master Remus was in a terrible need of a good feast indeed!

     As the eight of them made way to the dining room, Harry and the rest were introduced to the parts of the Manor they were crossing through. Old Portraits greeted them and so did paintings. Sepsy was beaming with pride as he introduced the manor to its new occupants. The walls were all calm colors with lining of passionate and bright colors, the hallways were wide and well lit. The hallway lead into an open hall of sorts with a grand chandelier hanging on its ceiling, and they were soon back in a hallway. This hallway was different from the one they were in before, its left side had what seemed to be just one door. Sepsy explained that it was one of the two libraries in the manor,which had another door at the other end of the hallway. Its opposite wall was covered in large windows open into a courtyard, which from Harry’s view looked well kept.

     Exiting the hallway, they moved through one more open hall and hallway into the dining room which was beautifully decorated with torches along the walls and crystal candles within them. The walls also had tables with flowers and elegant crystal globes filled with colored water. The dining table that was in the center was a long whitewood polished table with ten seats at each side with the one seat at each end of the table. The table was full ofdelicious food that smelled absolutely divine.

    The rest of the party were already digging into the food. Actually it looked as if Ron was the one digging and the rest were eating.

    “Mate!” called Ron enthusiastically, “This foods even better than Hogwarts!”

    “Yes, Harry dear you simply must eat. Oh and you too Remus, the two of you are far too skinny for good health.” said Molly bustling her way down the seats to Harry, Remus, Petunia and Dudley. 

    “Yes, Mrs.Weasley, we will.”said Harry as he walked to the empty seat by Ron who was sitting on the second seat on the right of the head of the table. Remus followed him as well with a fond smile on his face.

    Molly grabbed Petunia’s hands and smiled at Dudley over her shoulder, “Come the two of must be famished and exhausted as well. It's not easy starting a new life. It is always good to have something delicious to keep the mind focused.”

    It was a well known fact that if Molly Weasley tried to feed you then you were part of the family and Petunia and Dudley seemed relieved to have been accepted into the rowdy lot.

    “Welcome to the Family Duddykins!!” shouted Fred and George with a smirk on their faces.

     Dudley seemed to have picked a new habit of blushing and proceeded to do just that. Molly turned around and started on the twins until she got a glimpse of Harry trying to sit next to Ron

    “Harry dear, that’s Remus’ seat, you sit in the head chair darling” 

    “But Mrs.Weasley, Remus or Professor McGonagall or You or EVEN aunt Petunia should sit there. Any adult should take that seat. I’m just a teenager!” Harry protested.

    “Potter you are the head your family now. Our custom dictates that only the head will take the seat at the head of the table and no one else, unless in your absence, your guardian or significant other will take the seat.” explained McGonagall.

    Hermione backed the professor as well, “Its pureblood custom Harry. Your most important person, that would be your significant other, guardian or best friend takes the right hand seat next to you, which is where Remus will sit.”

    “But….”

    “Harry sit on the bloody Head seat would you and eat! You need to get used to this stuff.” Ron said or tried to at least, the sausage he was eating seemed to spitting out into the air.

    “Ronald!!! Manners and why do you know that?” exclaimed Hermione.

    “ ‘Mione I may stupid in class, but I  _ am  _ pureblood.” said Ron 

    Harry not wanting to hear them bicker again, sighed and pulled the chair out and sat in it and looked around the table. On his left sat Hermione, Professor McGonagall, Fred and Dudley and on his right sat Remus, Ron, Molly, George and Petunia. This was his first meal in his own home, something he had yearned to have for years. All the meals at Hogwarts with his friends, and the meals at the Burrow with his surrogate family were warm and wonderful. He didn't even bother thinking about the food at Privet Drive because that was no meal and family. But, this here at right this moment, it was an important meal of his life. His parents and Sirius had sat here at one point with him and his grandparents. They were happy here and whole. And now he was back and he could finally breathe free about a home.

    “-rry! Harry” 

    He was startled out of his thoughts by Remus shaking him and he turned towards him with a smile.

    “Are you alright Harry?”

     “I’m fine. Just letting it soak in Moony.”

     “Well, even though some have already began their meal, the head of the family should propose a toast for a new beginning don’t you think?” said Remus and when he looked around everybody at the table was smiling at him. Harry stood up and raised his glass and the others did the same by standing up and raising their glasses in front of them. He started his toast shakily.

     “Uhh..well um” he cleared his throat and began again “I have always wanted to live with a family that cared for me and I have always wanted to live where my parents had lived before. I have found a family among you and others, and you have brought me to where my parents had once lived their lives and for that I am forever in your debt. Both those here and not here. Thank you for staying by my side and helping me so uh.. I would like to toast for..” Harry paused and looked at the people surrounding him. He thought of those not here with him right now, alive or not, and looked at Hermione for assurance. She smiled kindly at him and gave a slight nod, “I would like to toast to true family.”

     His friends raised their glasses towards him and echoed, “To True Family!!”

 

_     There were more additions to this family to come, but for now Little Master Harry was Home. _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 09 will be up within the week and some special people will be introduced to you. Look forward to it.


	9. Invisible and Deviant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the reason that this chapter is late is because of 2 reasons.  
> Reason 1: I am going through a writers block for the second half of the chapter therefore what you guys are getting to read is the first half as the moment. I am having some trouble describe the Scholar's veil appearance and the characteristics of the scholar in the team. SO heads up if there is an update after this chapter is posted is because I am updating this chapter with the second half.  
> Reason 2: My account was suspended for a like a month and halfish I think. This was because I posted a work looking for a fic and that's against the terms and conditions. But I've seen a few people do it so my stupid brain was like lets do it too!! and then I got suspended. SO just a reminder to you guys as well don't put up posts searching for fics because after 3 warnings your account may be deactivated.  
> And without further ado ENJOY!!!!!!!!!

**_Aitherios- Legion Headquarters_ **

 

     After speaking to Ralael about what happened to him in the human world, both of them decided that it would be best to get the troupe together before next dawn. Enaretos had already decided that his first would accompany him, now he just had to find three others to accompany him. On second thought, he only had to find two others, Bladefeed would be sending one of his people as discussed at the High Table meeting. He had contacted the chief in advance to make sure the representative was well on his way, and received the good news that they would be arriving at the capital by dusk today.

 

     He already had an idea of who else he needed. Asdern was somewhat familiar with the ways of healing, but they would need a highly skilled and properly practiced healer in the troupe. They would also need a scholar to ensure the royal family is educated in Aitherian ways and have some knowledge about the political propaganda at the time of their arrival. Hopefully such knowledge will allow them to secure an edge over the ambitious noble families.

     Enaretos planned to recruit a scholar and healer that are well-versed in their fields but are hidden from view. Just like the Royals.

 

     He decided to first visit the legion hospital to recruit their healer. _“Get the hard one done and out of the way first.”_ He was anxious to recruit members with unquestionable skills, the dangers were high and he would prefer to minimize the risk of harm.

 

     This was vital due to the fact that both he and Asdern would be involved in the mission, and they wore the largest targets on their backs, only second to the Chiefs of race.

 

**_Legion Infirmary_ **

     As Enaretos made his made his way to the infirmary, he dreaded asking Talian for one of her healers. He could swear a hundred times that the woman would genuinely go back on her healer oath than let him borrow a healer and walk out unscathed.

 

     As he walked in through the calming green doors of the infirmary, he was greeted by the soldiers on guard duty, the injured and the other healers. He walked up to the reception and asked the apprentice for the head healer Talian.

 

     “The mistress is observing an operation at the moment. If you would like to join her, the observatory is on the ninth floor General.”

 

     “Thank you and uh..have a pleasant day.” He replied and spared a smile at the young apprentice healer in his urgency.

 

     “I will...you as well General” The apprentice replied, eyes wide at the sight of the general.

 

     He watched with a mixture of curiosity and apprehension as Enaretos made his way to the observatory, praying to all gods to give him strength to face the terrifying satyress who seemed more like a impenetrable fortress than the warm head healer to him.

 

**_Talian’s office_ **

     Talian is a four foot eight inch satyress and has been head healer of the legion infirmary from the time before the royal slaughter. She had known Enaretos even longer. But above all, she had terrified the Fae General from her mother's womb itself. Now she was finally going to tear him apart.

 

     “You want to borrow a healer?”

 

     “Yes, Ma’am” his voice shook a fraction when he answered.

 

     “And….. you want to take said healer somewhere, that you cannot disclose, not even to me?”

 

     “That is correct.”

 

     “And….you want someone who has the highest skills but remains hidden and unknown to most if not all? Am I getting every one of your demands right so far?” she asked with a blank face.

 

     “Ahem” Enaretos cleared his throat, fingers reaching to rub his neck in unease, “Yes Talian, these are the requirements that I have, may I please request one?”

 

     Talian glared at him from across the room, and he felt the room temperature start to drop. She walked over to her tool drawer leisurely, and slowly opened it, the sound of wood sliding  painfully drawn out and causing every hair on him to stand at attention. Enaretos was observing her on high alert and cautiously moved his own hand closer to his left thigh where his dagger resided.

 

     Talian grabbed a scalpel; he was pretty sure it was the one used for dragons,

 

_“With the enormous size of it and all!!!!”_

 

     She turned to face him unhurriedly and he could slowly but surely feel something rising within the room.

 

     “My healers are the _best_ in all of Aitherios. That is why they serve the legion infirmary. I _hand picked_ them and I train them _myself_ . _Each. And. Every. One._ I do not have a surplus of healers to just give away here and there and they are much too valuable for me to let you _BORROW_ like a flipping KNIFE ENA!!!!!” she thundered, launching the scalpel at him with all her indignation and wrath. It flew at him, cutting through the air, a flash of silver with startling accuracy for one thrown by a healer.

_“Thank Onoros for his reflexes or Asdern would have the job far too early.”_ Enaretos thought avoiding death by a close lepta as he swiftly jumped away.

 

     “ I understand Lian, I understand! Spare me!!” He shrieked as another came flying at him, barely missing his robe this time.

 

     “Please, I cannot say anything except that it will help end the war for good!” He swore he felt a strand of his hair sliced as he rolled away from two more scalpels ( _geez, how many did the woman have?!_ ) only to topple back as one pinned his robe to the floor.

 

     “So please just one healer!” He yelped, raising his arms to protect himself from any more flying medical death weapons.

 

     Talian lowered the next scalpel she had readied at the mention of the war, watching Enaretos collapse onto the floor. Stupid robe. She had warned him to be careful with that flimsy thing. Served him right for ignoring her words.

 

     Noticing the sudden quietness and lack of wind rushing next to him, Enaretos slowly dropped his arms from his face to see Talian staring him apprehensively.

 

     “End the war for good? Are you sure?” She asked, her furry brows furrowing as she placed the scalpel back in the drawer.

 

     “Anagnostis foresaw it.” He stated firmly, pulling the scalpel out of his robe and rising to his feet as the satyr shoved the drawer in and made her way to him, arms open amicably.

 

     “Well! Why didn’t you tell me so in the first place?” exclaimed Talian brightly, a smile replacing the murderous expression she had, “Come come, I know just the person.”

 

     Enaretos thanked the gods while following her out of the office, but did not forget to question her sanity (in his head of course, he didn't need her scalpels thrown at him again).

 

     “She’s remarkable in her ability. Nobody quite knows about her except for me and a trusted few. The rest of the staff thinks of her as a mere rumor. To them, she does not exist, we prefer it that way.” Talian explained, “I had to reject her in front of the other candidates so that there would be no…hmm, shall I say extra wounds in the war than there should be?”

 

     He listened to her closely as she described the recruit and was pleased that she seemed to be a ‘ghost’ but capable. Although why one healer would cause more damage in the war, he didn't quite understand.

 

     “She has solved some of the hardest treatment plans and also assisted me in my standalone operations. She was the only one I have seen that was capable of doing so and the only help I trust when working alone.”

 

     The pair arrived at one of the infirmary’s very own herb gardens. This particular room only allowed entrance to the head healer. As herbs were the main ingredient in nearly all the potions, slaves and other medicines, the important and volatile herbs that could be manipulated for different reasons and required careful growth, were under the head healer's care.

 

     Talian released her aura to lightly touch the heavy white doors, urging them to make way. As they gradually opened for them, Enaretos found not an unoccupied garden but rather an occupied one. He could only see their back and Enaretos slowly reached for his sword, stopping when he felt Talian’s hand on his arm calming his movement. Waiting for the doors to close, Talian called out to the person, “Iktix dear, would you come over here?”

 

     Enaretos startled hearing the name, whipping his head to face the head healer so fast he could've been one of her flying scalpels, “Talian why do you have a dragon shifter working for you?!” he hissed at her under his breath. Suddenly, her words of not having extra wounds than necessary in a war made sense, “This is dangerous, what you are doing Lian!”

 

     “I have sharper hearing than any of you General, it does no good to whisper under your breath with me present in your vicinity.” The dragon shifter smiled at him, now standing in front of them.

 

     “And this is why she is your perfect candidate. Nobody knows she is here and nobody can ever know. But I can guarantee she is much better than any healer I know, even me…..and she needs to disappear.” Talian faced Enaretos with that sly, dumb smirk of hers.

 

     “You just want me to dig you out of trouble don’t you? That’s why your mood changed so fast and you have that awful smirk on your furry face right.”

 

     “Ena~ I still have a scalpel in my pocket~” trilled Talian reaching for her robes.

 

     “Fine!!!” growled Enaretos, prompting a full blown smile to bloom on her face.  He turned to the dragon, “Iktix was it? Are you knowledgeable with all creatures and races along with their life developments?”

 

     Iktix grinned at the General and answered, “General I am a healer. And not just any healer, I am a dragon healer. I know more than a normal healer would learn and practice. I have also had the joy of reading some ancient healing books, so I am very well versed in my field. With all due respect, you can spare such worries General.”

 

     The General stared long and hard at Iktix, almost evaluating her through sight alone. Finally, he sighed and turned to leave, “Talian bring her to Ruegalic’s stable two hours before dawn tomorrow, packed for warmth, healing and make sure she knows how to mist and stay in the shadows.”

 

     “She was taught that the moment I placed her in my service, why do you think she’s a rumor in the wind General?”

 

     “Well, make sure again. I will risk _nothing_ . And _exactly_ two hours before dawn, not a minute later, is that understood? Both of you?” demanded Enaretos with a hard voice, expression one of steel.

 

     The two ladies shared a look and bowed in his direction, “Yes General, of course.”

 

     “Talian.”

 

     “You can get back to work for now my dear, and when I return we can start packing.” She offered Iktix a kind smile and led Enaretos out, the doors closing behind them to protect a secret so dangerous to all their lives.

 

     The pair walked back to Talian’s office in such tense silence that whoever encountered them, lowered their heads and didn't glance at them or speak a word till they passed. Once they reached the office, Enaretos immediately made sure that there were strong wards and barriers safeguarding their conversation as he had done when he first entered the room earlier.

 

     “You could both be _killed_ for this, do you understand what you have done?!” growled Enaretos, his back turned to her

 

     “I am not a fool. Of course I know!” she replied, frustration clear in her voice.

 

     “Then why in Onoros’ name would you do this?!”

 

     “Because we _needed_ her! Her knowledge, Ena. No healer other than me has such knowledge as her and she is _still_ keen to learn. There is a shortage of healers as it is and the war spares no one. She was much too valuable to let go.” explained Talian earnestly, trying to make him understand.

 

     Enaretos turned to face his best friend, frustration and concern replacing his fading anger, “The dragon shifter's are neutral in the face of this war. If any news gets out that one of them is _working_ with us, no less in the LEGION infirmary, there will be dire consequences. I am sorry but I need to let the Chief know Lian. There is no more I can do for you.”

 

     “That is why I gave her to you. I trust you to take care of everybody.” she said placing a hand on his shoulder, a genuine smile making its way along her lips as she looked at him with such certainty.

 

     “Well...with you this is nothing new, just higher stakes” he muttered, heaving a sigh, even though anyone could spot the fond look in his eyes, “I will see you tomorrow, be safe on your journey.” he said, knocking their foreheads gently together in their own parting gesture. He still remembered when she first banged her head against his when they were younger, so hard he _fainted_. Sigh.

 

     With that said and done Enaretos made his way out of the her room with a splitting headache, _“Did he have any Char’li oil in his rooms? Probably not, might as well just ask for more.”_ Asking the apprentice at the front for some vials on his way out would be the fastest, even if the young thing stared at him far too much. This way he didn't have to come back here soon. Although he could not come back even if he wanted to, not without making progress.

 

     After getting the necessary vials for his headaches, he made his way to the Scholar’s Veil to recruit the scholar he had in mind. He needed to meet with the scholar soon so that Enaretos would be able to join the goblin for dinner. It was proper tradition and etiquette.

 

     “High General.” greeted Asdern’s voice from his left.

 

     “High General!” greeted Gryn from his right, his first and second flanking him on each side.

 

     “To what do I owe the pleasure, soldiers?”

 

     “You did not inform us of your return and you have been making visits, which seem to be incomplete, seeing as you are headed in the direction of the Scholar’s Veil.” answered Gryn.

 

     Enaretos chuckled and tilted his head slightly in Gryn’s direction, “Don’t forget to breathe when you speak Gryn, but you are right. I have been busy and it was good on your part to have seeked me out. I have jobs for you.”

 

     “Asdern, you will be coming with me to the human world along with three others. I need you to start checking the perimeters of the legion, the city and our borders. Implement any extra precaution that will help the guarding protocols stand strong even with our absence.”

 

     “I’ve already packed sir, I also have some healing kits as well,” a proud smile formed on Asdern’s face, “I read some books on the human world from the scholar library the past few nupas in preparation. I hope my efforts won’t go wasted.”

 

     Enaretos grinned at him,”You sure go the extra milì even when I don’t ask you to huh?”

 

     “More like an overachiever!” leers Gryn at Asdern, snorting in mock laughter.

 

     Asdern just smirked at the satyr, “And look who takes orders from me ~ ”

 

     Ignoring his friend, Gryn tilted his head towards Enaretos, inquiring, “What are my orders sir?”

 

     “Look into the preparations for the goblin representative’s welcome and brief the soldiers and the lieutenants. Take care not to provide too much information about the events taking place. I could sense their overwhelming desire to bury me with questions, do not give in to any of them. Excessive curiosity will only work towards our disadvantage if any unnecessary trouble picks up on valuable information.”

 

     “I understand Sir, also now that it is confirmed that both you and the pointy overachiever is departing are the plans for mission Naldievix in effect?”

 

     “Yes, it is Gryn and change both your expressions right now both of you!! Naldievix was a honorable hero that served our world well.” expressed Enaretos with a face that said that he would not expect any other description on this ‘Naldievix’ person.

 

     Asdern and Gryn both hid their snickers behind their hands that clearly indicated that they disagreed with their commanding officer. This was further proven by Gryn snorting.

 

     “Yeah except that he was a tiny little tree branch brought to life by the Fae healers and thought that he was the bachelor that could seduce the King’s two year old daughter.” This only caused Asdern to choke by trying to hold in his laughter and caused Enaretos to stop and just glare at Gryn.

 

     “Only one with a mighty heart would try to woo a King’s daughter in front of the King himself regardless of age and status.” explained Enaretos with a determined voice with the underlying threat of ‘ _don’t question me_ ’.

 

     Asdern and Gryn just smirked at him.

 

     “Didn’t I give the two of you orders a couple of minutes ago, shouldn’t you already be on your way?” leered Enaretos at his First and Second.

 

     “We’re leaving, we’re leaving” said Gryn turning to head towards the west in search of the Legion kitchen.

     Asdern grinned at his commander and also turned to head towards the perimeters on the west end, “No need to get touchy Sir.”

 

_“I have been too soft on them, time to up the training regime.”_ thought Enaratos picking up his pace towards the Scholar’s Veil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noticed there were a few new words in there as I was writing this chapter I was struck with the idea to give time variables there own vocab in Aitherios. And Voltron fans yep that's where i got the inspiration so here they are
> 
> Second- Lepta   
> Minute- Mou   
> Hour- Wpa   
> Day- Nuepa   
> Month- Unvas   
> Year- Stoe   
> Weeks- Evodes  
> Months- Mines  
> Years-Povia  
> Decade- Kaetua

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! guys don't worry I haven't forgotten about the fic even at this moment at school I am working on the ch. College sucks btw! I just wanted to let you know that i have started a blog dedicated to Aitherios so we can converse and have more updated on how the fic is coming along. The link is below:
> 
> www.aitherian.blogspot.com


End file.
